Mais que uma conquista
by Dri Almighty
Summary: Tudo começou com uma simples brincadeira, o que era para ser uma conquista, não dela, mas de uma de suas amigas, acabou em... bem, isso vocês irão saber ao decorrer da história.
1. FAQ

**N/a:** Esse FAQ (Frequently Asked Questions, no português, perguntas mais freqüentes) foi criado com as perguntas que me foram enviadas por e-mails e reviews.  
Dessa vez, eu não vou apagar pra não ter uqe ficar esclarecendo toda a hora.

**Quantos capítulos vão ter? **

**R:** Eu acredito que mais ou menos uns 15-20. No máximo, 25.

**Por que você demora tanto pra escrever?**

**R:** Bem, eu tenho acesso a internet e ao computador, todos os dias,sendo que, eu to fazendo curso de inglês, vou começar no próximo mês de Maio um curso preparatório pra Colégio Militar, Pedro II entre outros.  
Então, minha agenda fica mais ou menos assim:  
Segunda – Quarta: das 14 as 16 – Curso Preparatório.  
Terça- Quinta: das 13:50 às 15:10 – Curso de Inglês  
Todos os dias da semana – 7 as 11:30 – Escola.  
Meus dias livre pra escrever são somente sexta, sábado e domingo.  
Obviamente, eu não vou ficar só no computador.  
Tudo depende muito de época de provas, como eu to me saindo na escola, como quero me sair nas provas dos concursos.  
AH! Não pode esquecer dos famosos bloqueios e saco pra escrever, por que não é tão divertido como parece, pelo menos pra mim, nem sempre.

**Qual o intervalo entre um capítulo e outro?  
**  
**R:** Simplesmente, não tem. Já aconteceu de passar uma/duas semanas assim como demorei 3 meses pra colocar o segundo capítulo...  
Depende do tempo que eu tenho e se eu to bem para escrever, eu não trabalho sob pressão.  
Por isso no inicio dos dois primeiros capítulos eu coloquei entre parênteses "um dia eu continuo..." pra não ter que me preocupar com tempo e deixar vocês sob aviso.

**Por que você divide os capítulos por partes?  
**  
**R:** Pra vocês terem uma noção, o primeiro capítulo ficou com 17 páginas, o segundo 12, o terceiro 16 e o quarto 19. Bastante paginas pra uma fic de comédia,não acham?

É claro que, eu não escrevo tudo em um dia, é muito tempo pra ficar em frente ao computador só escrevendo. Pra um capitulo de 10-20 paginas, demora uns 3 dias. Depois disso, ainda fico um tempo prendendo os capítulos pra ver se tenho uma coisa pra adicionar e até mesmo aprová-lo. Já aconteceu de prender um capitulo por 3 semanas. Eu amava até uma parte do capítulo e odiava a outra.  
Então, veio essa idéia, primeiro por que recebi comentários perguntando o por que de demorar tanto,e etc.

Juntei o útil ao agradável.

Colo uma parte agora. Atualização para vocês. Tenho mais duas semanas pra respirar tranqüila até pensar na segunda e poder publicá-la.

**Você ficou realmente duas vezes doente ou foi só mentira pra demorar na atualização?  
**  
**R:** Morri de rir com essa. Não acham que mentir sobre doença é muito sério, não?  
Aff...ninguém merece. Não, não foi mentira. Quem me dera!

Eu tive um problema em Dezembro com pneumonia que me parou por 1 mês, e depois em Fevereiro quando eu tive um problema de baixa imunidade e anemia. Os dois juntos, muito bons,por sinal, resultaram em um vírus que eu peguei e me levou novamente pra cama com febre alta, dificuldade pra respirar e comer – garganta é horrível.  
Por sorte, a bactéria não se proliferou, por que demora pra você normalizar de uma pneumonia, eu ainda tava em tratamento, se chega perto do meu pulmão. Adiós, amigo.

**Quando você vai terminar com a fic?**

**R:** Levando em conta que eu coloco um capítulo por mês, se ficarem só na base dos 20, 16 meses...rs...é, muita coisa, eu vou tentar correr um pouco mais, sendo que é mais ou menos, por um ano...por aí...risada J.K Rowling

**Por que expressões em inglês?  
**  
**R:** Eu to ficando viciada em fics em inglês, já que as em português caíram muito, então, uma vez ou outra, eu solto uma expressão ou outra...já é quase que involuntário.  
E bem, no capítulo 4, eu começo a colocar palavrões, sendo que em inglês, por que eu acho que o palavrão em inglês soa muito melhor do que em português... rs...eu sei, totalmente doida,mas eu não podia evitar.

**Você colocou "Baseados em fatos reais". Quais aconteceram com você?**

**R:** Cair, eu já cai milhares de vezes, poucas em frente a outras pessoas, mas já cai na escada do curso de inglês e fui descendo de bunda e foi horrível e constrangedor, eu tava de saia, toda arreganhada e despenteada e todo mundo saiu das salas pra olhar, sem falar que, meu traseiro doeu muito. Hmm...nenhum garoto incrivelmente sexy me segurou que nem um saco de batata, só o meu primo e eu fiz questão de manter meus olhos fechados; E bem, eu já tive uma briguinha com um amigo pra ver quem pegava um bilhete primeiro e bem... no final da aula, todos estavam pensando que nós tínhamos feito algo muito, muito feito ficando vermelha, durante a aula de Geometria.


	2. Simplesmente Hermione Granger

**Título: Mais que um conquista **

**Autor(a): Drica (Sabrina Potter) **

**Contato: drica.radcliffebol.com.br **

**Sipnose: Tudo começou com uma simples brincadeira, o que era para ser uma conquista, não dela, mas de uma de suas amigas, acabou em... bem, isso vocês irão saber ao decorrer da história.**

**_Capitulo I - Simplesmente Hermione Granger_**

- Hermione o que custa??? - Perguntou Parvati que também entrara na difícil missão de convencer Hermione. Ela andava apressada, seguindo Hermione, que não parava em nenhum lugar, se movimentava o mais rápido possível entre as mesas e cadeiras, sem dar atenção a amiga. - Ela precisa disso...

- Eu simplesmente não vou ajudar! Harry ficaria muito chateado comigo se soubesse que eu... que eu ajudei vocês! - Disse com veemência, a voz saindo um pouco embarcada por causado que estava com uma piranha (prendedor de cabelo) na boca, enquanto ajeitava, sem jeito, os cabelos lanzudos tentando que eles ficassem melhores para se prender.

- AHA! - Exclamou Lilá saindo de algum lugar que Hermione não sabia onde, isso lhe causou um breve susto. - Então é isso! - Concluiu, vitoriosa.

- Isso o que, Lilá? O que você quer também?E por favor, parem com o escândalo, se vocês não sabem, eu estou aqui para ajudar e vocês não estão me ajudando com esse interrogatório!

- Não se faça de desentendida, senhorita Granger. Eu já saquei tudo, querida, não precisa montar todo esse teatro. - Hermione que voltara a andar pelos corredores, a procura do quarto número 76 parou e olhou Lilá e Parvati, ambas com um sorriso vencedor.

Hermione abafou uma risada e conteu-se apenas em erguer a sobrancelha.

- Há um quarto, no segundo andar, é para malucos, sabe, pessoas que não batem bem da bola, podem ir lá, acho que ainda tem lugar. Com sorte, há duas vagas.

Hermione nem se deu ao trabalho de falar mais alguma coisa, bateu os calcanhares e voltou para a sua 'corrida' contra o tempo, aquelas duas haviam conseguido atrasá-la!

- Eu tinha certeza que você era a fim do Potter, Hermione! - gritou Lilá sem se preocupar no que aquilo causaria.

Hermione não era a única aluna de Hogwarts que se alistara para ajudar, nos fins de semana, pelo menos por uma hora, na recuperação daqueles que tinham sido transferidos para postos de saúdes construídos em Hogsmeade. Depois que a guerra estourara eram muitos os feridos e por isso, os que somente precisavam de carinho, uma boa conversa e aqueles que não tinham ferimentos graves foram transferidos para lá, e a população até então, estava sendo muito solidária com todos, algo como, trabalho voluntário, é claro que os Sonserinos não tinham se alistado para ir até lá, pois como Draco Malfoy, seu 'colega' de turma dizia aquilo era somente um hospício ou melhor, um chiqueiro. Hermione realmente gostava do fato de não ter que aturá-lo pelo menos ali, ele chamasse como quisesse, mas ali estavam somente pessoas que precisavam de atenção, e cuidados e com certeza tinham muito mais caráter do que ele.

Quando Lilá disse aquela simples e 'ingênua' frase, seus colegas de trabalho que estavam ali também para prestar ajuda pararam no meio do corredor, imóveis, Neville deixou sem querer uma xícara de chá cair sobre sua roupa, mas nem ao menos se deu conta disso, continuava a olhar aquela cena.

Uma garota do ano de Gina de cabelos pretos, também observava tudo, querendo guardar na memória a cena que acabara de presenciar, aquilo daria uma boa matéria para o jornal criado com a ajuda de Luna Lovegood que contava os maiores 'babados' de toda a escola, e ela como informante deveria saber de mais detalhes daquilo por isso nem se atreveu a mexer um músculo, nem piscar, perder até mesmo uma respiração que pudesse confirmar a versão de Lilá seria um sacrilégio!

Hermione abriu a boca para falar mas a fechou em seguida sem saber o que dizer, abriu-a novamente, mais uma tentativa em vão e então, quando realmente ia protestar, surgiram no corredor, Harry e Rony, ambos rindo.

Eles ainda não me viram, pensou Hermione, era hora de praticar se seria uma boa atriz e assim fez.

A prancheta que carregava estava com alguns papéis falando sobre cada um dos pacientes que ela deveria visitar, com o que poderia e não poderia dar para que comessem e o que fazer quando eles ficavam estressados ou entravam em uma de suas crises.

Tentando parecer o mais convincente possível, ela deixou escapar de suas mãos a prancheta, perto de uma maca vazia.

Juntou os papéis rapidamente, e sibilou algo como ''acho que perdi o relatório da senhora Miller'' e se foi, engatinhando, para trás da maca, onde ninguém a veria.

Xingava em pensamento Harry e Rony, eles já deviam ter passado há muito tempo, Hermione passeava a mão pelo o chão rapidamente como se realmente procurasse alguma coisa, mas os pensamentos em outro lugar. Tinha os ouvidos apurados e os olhos atentos, ao primeiro sinal que surgisse estaria pronta para se meter debaixo da maca definitivamente e tirar o cabelo do rosto, já que ela o jogara o máximo possível sobre o rosto para que não a vissem, se bem que, não havia cabelo como o seu, pensou,tristemente,nos cachos rebeldes.

É agora que eles vão passar, pensou esperançosa, já estava cansada de ficar ali, seus joelhos em contato com o chão frio do posto médico, as roupas ficando sujas, assim como suas mãos que ainda perambulavam, com um falso interesse atrás do relatório perdido, este estava muito bem guardado, ela o colocara, quando ninguém olhava, dentro das vestes.

- Neville, você viu a Mione? - Era Harry.

Se mate agora, Hermione, vai ser melhor, Hermione ouviu dizer uma voz igualmente a sua, dentro de sua cabeça, talvez fosse sua consciência.

- Mione?...sei... - Murmurou a garota do jornal, Kate havia pego um papel que achara próximo a ela e tirou o lápis que prendia os cabelos lisos em um coque e começa a escrever a história, finalmente teria uma coluna no jornal da escola e ninguém iria impedi-la disso! Um largo sorriso formava-se em seu rosto à medida que ia escrevendo.

Harry ainda entre risos com Rony nem se deu conta do comentário da garota e continuou a espera de uma resposta.

- Ahm... Bem... Eu ... eu vi sim...

_Eu mato o Neville!_Gritou Hermione em pensamento, seu coração a mil.

- E...? - Perguntou Harry esperando mais informações.

- Namorado... - Harry olhou para Kate que corrigiu rapidamente - Amigo preocupado, quem me dera ter um amigo assim... - Disse sorrindo, muito sem graça para Harry. Kate, que já tinha maior parte de suas tarefas naquele dia compridas, passou por Harry e sentou-se bem em cima da maca onde Hermione tinha encontrado como 'forte'...

Hermione olhou para cima ao ver a maca balançar, e deu com uma visão não muito agradável.

_Lembrar Kate que precisa emagrecer... _

- Neville, Harry quer saber onde está Hermione! - Apressou-se a dizer Rony aquela conversa estava ficando tediosa para ele.

_Não dar presente de Natal para o Rony_, pensou Hermione, visivelmente zangada.

- Ela está ali. - E Neville apontou para a maca.

- Você está bem? Essa é a Cat, Kate...

- Não estou falando na maca, eu falei 'ali'... Atrás da maca...

Hermione sentiu-se congelar. Não havia mais escolha, era encara todos ali e também, porque estava fazendo aquilo? Estava tanto razão a Parvati e Lilá e aos outros, e não era verdade, Harry era seu amigo assim como Rony.

Amigo, e não namorado e muito menos paquera.

Sem pensar mais, jogou o cabelo para trás e o ajeitou o mais porcamente possível.

Ergueu a mão e deu um 'tchauzinho' (indireta para caírem fora!) para Harry e Rony, confirmando que estava ali, mas de todo o coração, desejava que eles fossem embora naquele exato momento. Segurou na maca, os joelhos doloridos, e então levantou-se um pouco (pouco?) descabelada.

- Oi, rapazes! Tudo bem? - _Isso aí, você é tão cara de pau, Hermione, e burra, extremamente burra. _Pensou, sorrindo para os amigos.

Arrumando a roupa e o cabelo e tentando limpar a própria mão, aquele lugar sim precisava de uma faxina.

- Passou algum furacão por aqui? - Perguntou Harry estranhando o estado de Hermione.

Ela riu sem graça, suas bochechas queimando mais e mais, podia sentir, mas não se daria por vencida.

- Ah não, não... Eu só estava bem, procurando um papel, que eu ainda não encontrei, acho que perdi por aí.

- Uau! Hermione Granger perdendo coisas??? Acho que realmente passou um furacão por aqui.

- Muito engraçado, Rony! Agora me digam, o que querem comigo?

- Eu não quero nada, o Harry sim. - explicou Rony tirando seu nome do meio.

Pronto, não precisava demais, agora suas bochechas já tinham passado de um tom de vermelho que nem mesmo Hermione conhecia, e bem, quem estava ao redor, tinha com certeza uma boa fofoca.

- Então? O que você quer? - Hermione estava mais hostil, tudo somente piorava.

- Não aqui... Podemos ir para ...

- Não! Pode falar aqui mesmo, realmente não tem problema de falar aqui.

- Ah tem sim... - interrompeu Rony, lendo os pensamentos de Harry.

- Tem? Quais? - Ah, ela ia saber muito bem daquela estória.

- Ele quer algumas dicas femininas... - disse Rony rindo.

Hermione também não se contendo, riu também.

- O que?

- Não é isso.... Eu quero que você me ajude, com ...er... ele se aproximou de Hermione, esta podia ver claramente cada traço do rosto de Harry, ele estava visivelmente constrangido, mas com certeza não mais do que ela.

- É mais uma dificuldade com Poções? - perguntou Hermione, a voz rouca.

- Não. - Harry deu mais um passo a frente.

- História da Magia?

- Não. - Harry riu e se aproximou mais um pouco.

- Transfiguração?

- Não. - A distancias entre os rostos cada vez mais pequena, Hermione não estava conseguindo respirar.

- Herbologia? Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas? - Seja lá o que estivesse acontecendo com Harry, era sério, pensou desesperada.

- Sem chances. - Agora ele estava muito próximo e Hermione começava a se jogar contra a parede, se continuasse assim, daqui a pouco estaria jogada na maca.

- Adivinhaca...

- Hermione, para! Está me deixando tonto. - Pediu Rony. Ele se aproximou dos amigos e os separou, empurrando Harry para um lado.

O coração da garota deu um salto, respirando normalmente, um pouco ofegante devido ao tempo que estivera prendendo-a, e não sabia a razão ao certo mas uma vozinha idêntica a dela, gritava, a um canto de sua mente, por desaprovação, pedindo para que Rony não atrapalhasse mais nada.

Harry estava desconcertado.

- Por um momento pensei que a Hermione fosse cair dura nessa maca...- Rony gargalhou - Você tinha que ver a sua cara, Mione, você estava ficando vermelha, e vermelha e vermelha. O que você estava pensando? Que Harry ia te beijar? Sem chances...Além de ser nossa melhor amiga você é.. você bem é... _você é você!_ O que ele quer é que você o ajude é com uma garota! Pronto, falei! - Harry olhou para Rony pronto para gritar com o amigo mas esse acrescentou rapidamente. - Eu não tenho culpa se você não falava! E aí? Vai ou não?

Hermione ia gritar, ah, se ia... Como Rony poderia ser tão... tão... Hermione respirou fundo, fumaças saindo de suas orelhas e ela além de tudo era doida, bem, que faça seu trabalho de atriz direito, mas quando saísse...

- Hmm... Não sei... Acho que sim... Acho que não! Estou brincando, pode contar comigo. - Disse Hermione, ia acabar aquilo com uma cajadada só: os fofoqueiros e ainda se livraria de Harry e Rony. Não estava muito confiante mas era melhor ajudar Harry, pelo menos era isso que ela achava.

Kate que escrevia histérica a história, parou, não era umas das reações para quem está paquerando um garoto ajudar o mesmo a ficar com outra garota.

Ela olhou para o papel, sua letra estava tão pequena para que tudo pudesse entrar ali, nada ficar de fora, nem um suspiro apaixonado, tinha caprichado tanto, pensou desgostosa, olhou para Hermione e os dois rapazes, como queria matá-los! Perdera seu tempo e uma coluna no jornal.

Amassou a folha de papel sem piedade, descarregando sua raiva ali e jogou na lixeira mais próxima assim que desceu da maca e se retirou do corredor assim como os outros companheiros.

- Nos falamos depois, Hermione! - Disse Lilá, tinha arriscado no tudo ou nada e perdera,com sorte, Hermione a perdoaria.

----

Hermione tirou o casaco e o colocou sobre a cama, e as luvas que também usara para se proteger do frio na penteadeira, precisava de um banho, estava suja e cansada.

Mais uma vez tinha ido visitar Elizabeth Miller, uma mulher de 85 anos, ela tinha sido uma grande cantora no mundo bruxo, não era o que poderia-se chamar de social, mas por algum motivo ela gostara de Hermione.

Sra. Miller andava sempre pelos corredores da casa atrás do posto, lá estavam maior parte dos pacientes com idade avançada.

Era uma casa de um antigo auror, grande e luxuosa, esse não tinha família e assim que morreu o Ministério tomou suas propriedades e a fizeram de um lar para idosos.

A primeira vez que Hermione a vira foi quando tinha ido somente para conhecer o lugar, e então, a viu, vestida com uma camisola de seda branca e sobre esta um sobretudo, e na mão uma foto, de quando era mais nova.

A enfermeira explicou a Hermione quando esta indagou o porque da sra. andar para cima e para baixo com aquela foto na mão que era uma forma de lembrar-se de como tinha sido bela, de como ouvira aplausos e assobios de seu público um dia, um incentivo para não deixar-se ficar somente sentada esperando o dia de amanhã, a espera da própria morte, e era uma prova de que não fora sempre que encontrava-se sozinha, pelo contrário, a Sra. Miller tinha sido uma das maiores namoradeiras da época.

Há anos a senhora não cantava, somente ria para as pessoas, acenava ou então fazia grandes reverencias, como fizera tantas vezes ao fim de cada música de seu show, agradecendo ao público. Fora para Hermione que cantara,pela primeira vez em anos, e isso encantou a garota, a idade não tinha sido capaz de tirar o dom de cantar da senhora, poderia ter sim, tirado sua beleza exterior, os cabelos agora eram brancos e fracos, por qualquer coisa caiam, o rosto não era mais liso, nele havia sido registrado, como lembrança, as marcas da idade, do cansaço, e aquelas melodias,com certeza eram as mais belas já ouvidas por Hermione, muitas até se encaixavam perfeitamente pelo o que passava, por um dia ruim ou bom, e sempre, ao final de minutos, somente ouvindo a senhora cantar, já que ela sempre ficava muito aérea ou então passava muito tempo falando de seu marido, o qual morrera há anos, quem ouvia também tinha impressão de que esse estava vivo, mas somente a impressão pois o marido daquela mulher há anos estava morto, mas com ele não morrera o amor que Miller tinha ou dava breve explicações sobre cada foto contida em seu álbum de fotografias, enquanto a garota de 16 anos refletia sobre tudo aquilo.

Aquilo fez Hermione pensar, será que ela chegaria há ter um amor que nem o tempo conseguiria apagar?

_''O que você estava pensando? Que Harry ia te beijar? Sem chances...Além de ser nossa melhor amiga você é.. você bem é... você é você!'' _

Oh, caos, pensou debaixo da ducha de água quente, porque estava pensando naquilo? Estava dando muita atenção para o que Rony falara! E que mal havia em ser _simplesmente Hermione Granger?! _

Só é claro... Hermione ficou mais pensativa, aquilo talvez pudesse ser uma indireta, o que realmente todos os garotos pensavam que ela era feia, ou pior que isso...

Ah, Hermione, pelo amor de deus! Está indo longe demais!Disse para si mesma, impaciente.

Além de tudo, era doida! Falando sozinha? Merlin... Morgana... Seja lá quem os bruxos chamavam nessas horas! Ela estava muito, mas muito mal.

Saiu do banheiro, o pé molhado encostando-se tapete macio e branco na porta do Box, pegou o roupão e o colocou, abraçando junto ao corpo por causa da corrente de ar que passava pela brecha da porta, provavelmente deixara a janela do quarto aberta, e o quarto se transformara em um congelador.

Parou em frente do espelho, este estava embaçado por causa do vapor quente vindo do aquecedor.

Passou a mão sobre ele, tentando ver sua imagem refletida.

Grandes coisas! Pensou emburrada . Não sabia porque ainda tinha aquele espelho no banheiro, afinal, sempre acordava com a mesma cara, o mesmo cabelo e com os mesmos quilinhos a mais, era uma perda de tempo.

_''você é.. você bem é... você é você!...'' _

Porque aquelas frases não saiam de sua cabeça? Estava cansada daquilo, se Rony quisera mandar uma indireta, ótimo pra ele! Não se importava, e ia continuar sem se importar...

Hermione sentiu algo esfregar-se em sua perna. Era Bichento.

- Ah meu lindo... - chamou Hermione, abaixando-se e pegando-o no colo, ela o colocou a frente de seu rosto e o encarou. - E aí? O que você acha? Eu sou uma baranga?

O gato miou ainda olhando dentro dos olhos da dona, o rabo indo de um lado pro outro, como um pêndulo.

Hermione riu.

- Realmente espero que isso seja um não. - Ela acariciou Bichento e voltou a colocá-lo no chão - Ah, Bichento! - Ela tornou a chamá-lo, o gato parou a porta do banheiro.

- Você viu as minhas pantufas? - Perguntou já sabendo a resposta, como sempre mais um miado, também o que poderia esperar?

Foi para o quarto, encolhida com o frio, o chão estava frio, parecia gelo. Aos pés da cama estavam as duas pantufas de Hermione, era o que mais gostava de usar quando estava entre as quatro paredes de seu quarto.

Estava cedo, mas o frio não a encorajava em descer e ir tomar um lanche se bem que, pensou ainda preguiçosa, um chocolate quente não faria mal a ninguém, com um pequeno detalhe: agora, que estava com seu pijama, ter que tirá-lo e trocá-lo por uma coisa melhor, Hermione corrigiu-se a tempo, melhor não. O que haveria de ser melhor do que estar encolhida, o edredom sobre suas pernas, e escondida dentro de um pijama largo, porém confortável e quentinho com sua pantufa do Poof?? Nenhuma resposta lhe vinha a cabeça no momento. Ela olhou pro guarda-roupa, este parecia longe de mais, e não queria vestir uma roupa mais apresentável (essa palavra estava bem melhor!) diante dos colegas...

Mas tinha um jeito, algo a mais a se fazer...  
  
---

Sim, sim, era doida! Tinha que admitir! Mas também qual era o problema?

Aquilo era somente uma lição de sobrevivência! Sim, era isso, tecnicamente falando...

Abriu a porta o mais devagar possível, mas esta rangeu um pouco. Hermione parou, com medo que alguém ouvisse e fosse procurar a origem do barulho.

Respirou fundo, já estava paranóica, ok, ok, não era tão paranóica!

Antes de entrar, colocou a cabeça dentro do dormitório, parecia estar vazio, o que facilitava muito. Entrou, andando nas pontas dos pés, todo cuidado era pouco.

- Desorganizados... - murmurou ao ver todas as camas desarrumadas, não era possível que não soubessem como arrumar uma cama, mas era fácil deixar de qualquer maneira e fazer com que os elfos arrumassem...

Hermione espumava de raiva. Idiotas, pensou esquecendo-se que seus amigos também dormiam ali.

A cama de Harry era uma das últimas, mas estava com a cortina passada envolta, será que ele estava ali?

Prendendo a respiração, puxou a cortina. Não tinha ninguém e para a surpresa de Hermione, a cama de Harry estava arrumada.

Ela se aproximou da cama, o lençol bem esticado, pensou analisando mais de perto. Não conseguia ver nada desarrumado, e pensar que, um de seus amigos sabia fazer uma cama direito era algo como descobrir que...Seu pensamento foi interrompido, ouvira alguma coisa, tinha certeza!

- O jantar estava realmente maravilhoso. - Hermione não deixou de sorrir, mesmo se não conhecesse a voz de Rony iria saber que era ele, como falava de comida!

Ajoelhou-se no chão, pegou o malão de Harry debaixo da cama e tirou a capa de invisibilidade, voltou a empurrá-la para debaixo da cama e passou, rapidamente, a mão pela lençol esticando-o mais uma vez.

Correu a cortina pelo trilho, deixando-a como estava antes que chegara e pos a capa, segundos depois entraram no dormitório seus amigos juntos de Neville e Simas.

- Porque será que Hermione não foi para o jantar? - perguntou Neville sentando-se a beira de sua cama.

Alguém se lembra de mim! Pensou.

- Ah Neville, como se não soubesse! Provavelmente enfurnada na biblioteca como sempre! - respondeu Rony.

- É... Talvez...

- Está muito preocupado com ela, não Neville? Mas eu e Rony como somos amigos dos dois deveríamos saber se tem algo acontecendo... - disse Harry, rindo, sentando-se no chão, na verdade no carpete que o cobria.

- Ahn? Não, não, não é isso, não sou eu quem está interessado nela. Já passei por essa fase... - Hermione ouvindo aquilo quase gritou! O que era aquilo? Uma sessão 'vamos analisar Hermione parte III?! - É um amigo meu...

- Ah, sei... - disse Rony não se convencendo.

- É sim! É o ... - ele parou. Não sabia se deveria contar.

- O...? - continuou Harry.

- Sabe, eu acho que ela gosta dele, o monitor da Corvinal - Hermione quase caiu. Um sorriso se formou em seu rosto! Não podia acreditar nisso. - Não tenho certeza, mas as garotas são doidas por ele...

- E pelo Rony e pelo Harry também! Ah, e pelo Malfoy... - completou Hermione sussurrando.

Rony olhou para os lados, mas sem dar atenção voltou-se para a conversa.

- Eu ainda não sei de quem ela gosta... Estava ouvindo uma conversa das garotas outro dia... - disse Simas como se fosse a coisa mais normal do mundo. - E bem, parece que é um de vocês dois, ou então os dois... Há garotas que são assim...Alguns dizem que é do... - Simas se aproximou e falou mais baixo. - Malfoy.

Hermione fez uma cara de desgosto, já estavam exagerando. Tudo bem, que Malfoy mesmo com toda aquela arrogância era insuportável, mas ele não era de se jogar fora, um verdadeiro 'pedaço de mau caminho' e põe mau caminho nisso...

Mas também não chegava a tanto, de fazer com que Hermione caísse aos pés dele, sem falar que ela o detestava! Não tinha culpa de uma vez ou outra reparar na beleza do loiro, era mulher e todos cometem erros, se bem que olhá-lo não era nenhum pecado... Era? Nããããooo...

- Quem falou isso realmente não conhece a Hermione... O Malfoy? Sabe, eu até entenderia se fosse o Harry, mas o Malfoy sem chances! - disse Neville convicto.

- Não se esqueça caro Neville, disse Simas como se fosse um grande conhecedor de mulheres, ''é dos maus que elas gostam!''

Harry e Rony riram, os dois (Simas e Neville) realmente não conheciam Hermione.

- Bem, Hermione já mostrou ter uma queda por homens famosos, o Lockhart, o Vitor, e o Cedrico, então acho que não sou o próximo da lista. - Falou Rony um pouco desanimado, ele olhou para Harry e este somente parou de rir, as bochechas coradas.

- Rony, você sabe que as chances de acontecerem algo entre mim e a Mione são zero. Motivos? Bem, te dar milhares mas vou citar o mais importante: ela é minha amiga, e de forma alguma iria arriscar perder a minha amizade com ela por causa de uma paixão adolescente, e além do mais, por ser minha amiga não acho que ela deva ficar com alguém como ... como eu... o máximo que conseguiria seria um bando de Comensais da Morte atrás dela, e realmente não quero isso, de forma alguma.

Rony não comentou sobre mais nada, nem ele nem os outros, o tom que Harry usara era sério, para não ser discutido.

Hermione ouvia atentamente, ficava feliz pela preocupação de Harry, só achava que uma coisa estava errada...

- Eu só acho Harry que você esqueceu de um detalhe, estamos falando de Hermione e bem, se ela gostar de você, ou um dia chegar a sentir algo assim, ela é quem vai decidir se prefere correr esses riscos que citou e ficar com você, ou então, apenas esquecer. Não se esqueça, é de Hermione Granger que estamos falando. - Disse Neville, um pouco tenso, as palavras saindo rapidamente de sua boca. - É bom ler livros que falam de garotas. - disse sorrindo encabulado e amostrando um livro fino, parecia mais um manual. ''Conhecendo as mulher, volume I''.

Harry e Rony trocaram olhares assustados, talvez porque fosse verdade o que Neville falara, ou simplesmente porque achavam tudo muito estranho.

Harry sem querer dar continuidade ao assunto, foi para o seu canto do quarto, sentou-se na cama, cansado.

Afrouxou a gravata e passou a mão pelos cabelos, bagunçando-os e ajeitou os óculos sobre o nariz.

O olhar fixo onde Hermione estava, porém ele estava somente vendo a escrivaninha a frente.

Desistindo de esperar que a blusa fosse tirada de seu corpo por conta própria, a tirou. Logo em seguida levou as mãos ao cinto preto e o tirou, jogando-o sobre uma cadeira assim como tinha feito com a blusa.

Hermione que estava bem na frente do amigo, a passos de distância, sentiu a boca ficar seca. Ela inclinou a cabeça um pouco para a direita olhando o corpo de Harry, nunca o tinha visto sem blusa, só o via sujo de lama, por causa dos jogos de Quadribol, e com o uniforme, e uma vez ou outra com vestes trouxas.

Bendito, seja o Quadribol! Pensou, observando Harry, a cabeça se movimentando da esquerda para a direita, vendo de todos os ângulos.

Ele tinha ombros largos e era forte, realmente charmoso, o abdome definido. Hermione gostava de ombros largos e por um momento pensou como seria abraçá-lo de verdade, não um abraço para se salvar de um gigante, mas realmente um abraço, de carinho, afeto...

Levantando os olhos, focou-se no rosto de Harry, ele era bonito, tinha que admitir, muito bonito.

Os olhos verdes eram o que mais chamavam atenção ali, mas a boca não ficava muito atrás, não era carnuda, mas era incrivelmente convidativa! E os cabelos, se Hermione algum dia tinha reclamado deles, só poderia estar louca, assim como fizera ao reclamar do Quadribol, despenteados davam um ar mais de rebelde e deixava Harry, em sua opinião, mais sexy.

Hermione levou a mão a boca, e balançou a cabeça, tentando tirar aqueles pensamentos de sua cabeça! O que estava pensando? Era Harry, simplesmente Harry...

Hermione tinha consciência que estava com a boca entreaberta, de tal pasma e deslumbrada estava, mas nem ligava, na verdade, desistira de tentar fazer com que fechasse.

Tonta por causa dos pensamentos e das 'visões', foi andando para trás, de marcha ré, sem se importar.

Harry colocou a mão atrás da cabeça e se jogou, de costas, na cama com um suspiro cansado e fechou os olhos, repassando o que acontecera naquele dia.

Era hora de dar no pé, pensou Hermione consigo mesma, virou-se rapidamente esperando dar de cara com a passagem entre as camas para sair dali, mas bateu de frente com um banco sem dono, largado no meio de tudo aquilo, e tropeçou.

- ARRRREEEEE! - gritou a garota, caída de costas no chão.

Harry abriu os olhos rapidamente e pegou a varinha na mesa de cabeceira e correu para onde tinha vindo o barulho, assim como ele, Rony, Simas e Neville foram atrás.

Hermione sentia uma dor aguda no pé, provavelmente o torcera, e se arrastou para longe do banco que continuava no caminho, mas agora derrubado, o rosto ficando nas sombras.

- Somos três. - disse Rony, sem contar Neville - Não teremos medo em feri-lo.

- Sou eu, Rony! Será que você pode me ajudar a levantar?! - resmungou, mal-humorada.

- Hermione?

- Quem você pensa que é? - Hermione não ia se intimidar.

Apoiou-se na parede e se levantou, não escondendo o gemido de dor ao colocar o pé machucado no chão.

- O que está fazendo aqui? - Era Simas quem falava agora.

- Eu precisava pegar uma coisa... - Hermione olhou para Harry e Rony, ao parar os olhos no último seus olhos se arregalaram, Rony era tão...tão... branco! Peitoral bonito, mas extremamente branco...

- Que coisa? - Perguntou Neville, o que Harry poderia ter que Hermione queria?

- Um livro... eu precisava dele. Hermione disse sem mencionar a capa de invisibilidade que escondera as presas debaixo de um móvel.

Harry se aproximou dela, olhando o porque dela ainda estar lá, parada sem se mover e fazendo caretas as vezes. Hermione não deixou de ruborizar.

- Consegue andar? - perguntou olhando para o pé da garota. Ela fez que não com a cabeça. - Então vem.

- Ahn? - Foi a única coisa que Hermione conseguiu falar.

- Você não consegue andar, vou te levar para a Madame Pomfrey.

- Você não vai me agüentar... - Disse rapidamente, a cena do amigo a pegando no colo e caindo presente em sua mente.

- Hermione, você não é nenhuma baleia.

Antes que Hermione pudesse se pronunciar, Harry a pegou no colo, Hermione com medo de cair, soltou um gritinho agudo e colocou os braços ao redor do pescoço de Harry, segurando-o firmemente.

A última vez que o abraçara tão forte, fora em seu terceiro ano, quando voou em cima do hipogrifo, Bicuço, e pelo medo de cair, o tinha segurado com tanta força que tinha quase certeza que ele iria morrer estrangulado, mas não se atrevia, mesmo temendo que matasse o amigo, em largá-lo.

- Eu já volto. - Disse Harry a Rony e aos outros companheiros, dirigindo-se para fora do lugar.

Hermione sentia aos poucos, seu rosto queimar mais do que poderia ter acontecido em sua vida.

Estava sendo carregada por Harry, ele continuava sem blusa o que a deixava em contato com o peito do garoto.

Ele a segurava firmemente, olhando sempre para frente para evitar de cair.

Ele tinha um cheiro bom, pensou encostando a cabeça no peito dele, e sentindo o perfume, era inebriante, a deixava drogada, assim por dizer.

Atreveu-se então, a olhá-lo, ver qual era a reação, e fui um pequeno rosado nas bochechas de Harry, o que a fez pensar o quão fofo ele estava sendo.

- Harry, eu realmente posso ir sozinha.

- Ah é? Duvido. Hermione, você não vai conseguir andar, como vai subir e descer escadas, pode por favor me responder?

- Então, conjure um feitiço, fica mais fácil pra você.

- Fique sabendo que não é trabalho nenhum te levar até a enfermaria, já perdi as contas de quantas vezes você me levou até lá...

- Em nenhuma delas eu estava te carregando no colo. - Hermione sorriu.

- É, bem, circunstancias diferentes. Mas eu sou tão ruim assim? Não presto nem ao menos pra te levar a enfermaria? - Perguntou Harry, parando no corredor, olhando-a.

- NÃO! - gritou Hermione - Quer dizer, claro que não! - Ela abaixou o tom de voz. Seria constrangedor que o Filch os visse daquela maneira, e também, não lhe agradava a idéia de ter que levar uma detenção, o faxineiro com certeza iria distorcer as coisas somente para tentar, em vão, pendurá-los em correntes. -Harry, você me vem com cada coisa, está muito bom aqui... - Hermione arregalou os olhos, espantada com sua própria frase, a mão na boca, olhando, muito insegura para Harry. - Quero dizer...

- Já entendi... - Disse Harry voltando a andar e como ela, muito constrangido.

- Já? O que você entendeu? - Perguntou, a sobrancelha erguida levemente. Ele poderia pensar que ela... Não... Ele não pensaria isso... pensaria?... - E então?

- Fique tranqüila Hermione, não pensei nada de mal, você só disse aquilo para que eu parasse com a 'discussão' não?

Tonto, tonto, tonto e mil vezes tonto! Como você pode ser mais tapado que o Rony? Hein? Hein? Hein?

Hermione bufou, interrompendo que a miniatura de Hermione dentro de sua cabeça falasse mais alguma coisa, agora tinha que formular uma resposta para aquilo, de preferência grande porém direta.

- Bem... é, digo, está melhor do que da última vez, não que seja uma coisa confortável ser carregada por alguém, me passa a impressão que eu sou fraca, indefesa, não que eu seja é claro... - O que eu estou falando?! - E...hmm... - Hermione fez uma pausa - dessa vez eu tenho certeza de que você me deixar cair,do chão eu não passo...Não que eu não confie em você, é claro - Acrescentou ao encarar Harry. - E também, eu não preciso pensar se estou ou não, machucando um hipogrifo com meus pés ou coisa parecida e que ele pode me matar.- Hermione falava rápido, sem nem acreditar no que estava falando, na verdade, porque estava nervosa?!

Ah, sim, pensou tristemente de volta a realidade, ela tinha todos os motivos para estar nervosa: seu desejo de tomar chocolate quente continuava em alta, tinha sido tola o suficiente para tentar, sem sucesso, pegar a capa de Harry e assim, poder ir até a cozinha sem ter o perigo de ser vista, e ainda poderia continuar com seu pijama, o qual deveria ser o assunto principal dos garotos no dormitório, e é claro, eles também estariam comentando o fato de Hermione ter ouvido boa parte (boa parte? Ela tinha escutado tudo!) da conversa deles...

Bem, a parte boa era que, até agora Harry não tinha comentado sobre seu pijama, e também era bom estar ali...Nos braços dele...

Hermione interrompeu seus pensamentos, será que tinha batido com a cabeça? Era impossível pensar tanta besteira por causa de uma coisa tão simples e extremamente idiota.

Ah, ótimo! Estava chamando, pela segunda vez na mesma noite, um de seus amigos de idiota...

- O que estava fazendo lá?

- Bem, eu queria... eu queria a capa emprestada... - Oh, não, pensou aflita, que ele não me peça pra falar do meu pijama! Alegria de pobre dura pouco, Hermione...

- Para...?

- Ir na cozinha.

- E...?

- E o que?

- Hermione, qual é o problema? Eu só estou querendo esclarecer as coisas, de repente você aparece no meu quarto em um passe de mágica? Você também acharia estranho se eu pegasse uma roupa intima...

- A capa não é uma roupa intima sua, Harry... Ou é? - Perguntou tentando ser engraçada e desviar o assunto.

- Ok, não diga.

Um silêncio pairou sobre os dois, Hermione continuava a olhar para frente e Harry andava rapidamente pelos corredores (talvez eu esteja pesada demais, pensou Hermione entre um de seus devaneio).

- Bem, eu não queria trocar de roupa, estava com preguiça e pensava que se pegasse a capa emprestado, poderia ir até lá, pegar o chocolate quente o qual ainda estou louca de vontade, mas ainda nem senti o cheiro. - Falou Hermione, Harry não falaria com ela se não falasse.

- O que tem seu pijama? - Perguntou Harry, observando o traje e procurando algum erro fatal.

- Bem, eu estou descabelada, o meu pijama é bem largo, se não percebeu estou com uma pantufa do Poof. - Harry olhou para os pés da garota, realmente não tinha percebido, e riu. - Não ri! Não gosto de dormir com uma roupa muito justa, e bem, sempre tive a precaução de ser vista com roupas apresentáveis... - Hermione diz como se aquilo fosse muito importante, esquecendo-se que Harry só tinha roupas largas e de segunda mão, não que ele escolhera isso, é claro, mas isso fora uma das decisões de seus tios e nenhuma incluía a palavra felicidade...

- Não entendo porque vocês são tão vaidosas.

- Eu não sou vaidosa... Não aquilo que se possa dizer de ''meu deus, que garota vaidosa''... - Explicou Hermione. Harry riu.

Eles chegaram a porta da enfermaria, antes que Harry pudesse abri-la, Draco Malfoy saiu de lá, os cabelos bagunçados (será que era alguma moda entre os garotos despentear o cabelo depois que saiam de perto dos ''holofotes''? Perguntou-se Hermione), usava uma calça preta e uma blusa branca, por fora da calça.

Ele ergueu a sobrancelha, olhando de Harry para Hermione. Balançou a cabeça desdenhoso, sorrindo.

- Deveriam ser mais discretos. Vai que seu amigo pobretão vê os dois assim, tão próximos... - Draco enfatizou o 'próximos'.

Ele passou por Harry e Hermione, ainda rindo, mas parou antes que os dois entrassem.

- A propósito, Granger, bonita pantufa...- E saiu gargalhando.

(um dia eu continuo...)

N/A: E aí? Gostaram? Bem, eu realmente queria sair da tensão Pottermaníaca, ou seja, Voldemort, profecias, mortes e blábláblá, é claro que é bem capaz que eu toque no assunto, mas eu quero mais a parte adolescente da coisa.


	3. Garotas, quem as entende?

Nome: Mais que uma conquista

Autor(a): Sabrina Potter (Drica)

Contato: **dricaradcliffeyahoo.com.br** ou **sabrinapotter1hotmail.com**

Disclaimer: Não são meus, são da J.K e todo aquele blábláblá...A fic não tem fins lucrativos é só pra essa garota desocupada fazer algo em seus dias de tédio...

N/A: Er...me desculpem pela demora no capítulo, mas coloquei desde o início esse "algum dia eu continuo" porque é horrível falar "no dia tal atualização" sem ter certeza de que vai realmente poder fazer isso...

E não é que eu tava procurando mais sarda pra me coçar com mais 3 fic? Mas essas só depois que essa estiver no final... não acreditem nisso...sempre volto atrás, e agora com as férias pretendo atualizar com mais freqüência...

**No último episódio...** (eu sempre quis dizer essa frase em algum lugar por isso ignorem...o que assistir seriado de mais não faz?)

_...Eles chegaram a porta da enfermaria, antes que Harry pudesse abri-la, Draco Malfoy saiu de lá, os cabelos bagunçados (será que era alguma moda entre os garotos despentear o cabelo depois que saiam de perto dos ''holofotes''? Perguntou-se Hermione), usava uma calça preta e uma blusa branca, por fora da calça. _

_Ele ergueu a sobrancelha, olhando de Harry para Hermione. Balançou a cabeça desdenhoso, sorrindo. _

_- Deveriam ser mais discretos. Vai que seu amigo pobretão vê os dois assim, tão próximos... - Draco enfatizou o 'próximos'. _

_Ele passou por Harry e Hermione, ainda rindo, mas parou antes que os dois entrassem. _

_- A propósito, Granger, bonita pantufa...- E saiu gargalhando..._

**Capítulo II - Garotas, quem as entende?**

Hermione sentiu seu corpo congelar, ainda absorvendo as palavras de Malfoy.

- "A propósito, Granger, bonita pantufa..."

- Alguém, por favor, me mate! - Pediu Hermione fechando os olhos com força tentando acreditar no que ouvira - Bonita pantufa? - Repetiu, sua voz quase sumindo. Fechou os olhos com força e abriu a boca, simulando um grito, mas sem deixar nem mesmo um pio sair.

- Ah, Hermione! Faça-me um favor, não? Ficar ouvindo as provocações do Malfoy?Não sabia que estava levando o que ele fala a sério... - Disse Harry descrente empurrando a porta com o pé.

- Mas porque logo a minha pantufa? Sabe, sempre soube que ele tem uma grande percepção para notar coisas que incomodam as pessoas, mas bem, porque tinha que ser logo a minha pantufa?! Não passa pela cabeça dele que alguém pode gostar dela? E porque ele acha que eu tenho vergonha dela?- Perguntou injuriada, sem perceber que a sobrancelha de Harry ergueu-se levemente - Eu gosto dela! Não vejo nada de...

- Ninguém gosta de uma pantufa assim... - Harry deixou escapar.

- O que?! - Hermione afastou Draco de seus pensamentos e virou-se para Harry, aquela era sua melhor pantufa, e sem falar que também era sua preferida. - Obrigada pelo ninguém, Harry, já sei o quão importante sou pra você...

- Você não me entendeu, Hermione...

- Entendi sim! - Disse com veemência.

Hermione, para já com isso, você está discutindo por uma pantufa?

- Não, não entendeu mesmo. Quando eu falei ''ninguém'' estava me referindo as pessoas que andam como Malfoy,sabe, tipos como ele. - Disse meio sem jeito tentando concertar a burrada. - É até... - Ele olhou a pantufa, mordendo os lábios inferiores. - Bonitinha. - Disse por fim, seu semblante dizendo o contrário, mas não queria arranjar, àquela hora da noite uma briga com Hermione.

- Seu mentiroso... - Murmurou a garota, olhando ao seu redor, gargalhando por dentro pela expressão de Harry.

A enfermaria estava quase vazia se não fosse por uma mulher corpulenta envolta em um roupão e uma cama onde uma garota de cabelos ondulados dormia.

Hermione estreitou os olhos, tentando ver o que era aquele objeto não identificado que a enfermeira remexia.

- Mas o que é isso? - Perguntou para si mesma,  mas falando mais alto que esperava.

Antes que pudesse ver qualquer outra coisa, a enfermeira enrolou-se mais no roupão, e escondendo o que parecia ser um frasco na gaveta de sua mesa, e foi em direção dos dois.

- Eu é que pergunto o que é isso? Granger? Potter? Podem por favor me dar uma explicação? - Perguntou, sonolenta, porém sem esconder o mau-humor, os passos largos e firmes.

- Bem...er... eu...cai...- Disse Hermione, um rosado preenchendo seu rosto pálido. A enfermeira continuou olhando, esperando por mais detalhes.

-Éé...No dormi...Ela estava indo pro dormitório e caiu na escada, acho que quebrou o pé. - Harry tentou ajudar a amiga inventando uma pequena mentira.

Ele mente bem, deveria aprender isso?

- Coloque-a ali. - Disse de passagem a enfermeira, seguindo um rumo diferente, enquanto Harry depositava Hermione na cama mais próxima.

- 'tá bem assim? - Perguntou, depois de deixá-la sobre os travesseiros, a garota assentiu arrumando-se na cama.

Madame Pomfrey voltou para onde se encontravam os alunos, em suas mãos algumas ataduras e pote, talvez, alguma solução para resolver o problema.

- Deveria tomar mais cuidado, senhorita Granger. Aposto como estavam correndo... - Disse a enfermeira sem nem ao menos ver a cara de indignação da garota. - Coloque seu pé aqui. - Disse colocando uma almofada embaixo do pé inchado.

Harry estava sentado em uma poltrona próxima da cama de Hermione, observando tudo, os olhos quase fechando por causa do sono.

Pomfrey começou a massagear o pé de Hermione, a pomada era fria e refrescante, fazendo uma cosquinha gostosa no pé da garota, essa encostou-se na cama, olhando para um Harry sonolento. Ela riu. Harry tinha sido muito 'fofinho' com ela àquela noite, ele merecia descansar.

- Pronto, senhorita- avisou a enfermeira assustando Hermione. - Amanhã, quero que passe aqui, às 6 horas, quero dar um olhada nesse pé novamente foi somente uma torção, com essa pomada vai estar melhor amanhã cedo. E por favor, nada de colocar os pés no chão descalço, não é o mais adequado a se fazer quando se tem esse medicamento. Agora, levante-se. - Disse com simplicidade.

- Já? Quer dizer... - A garota parou olhando indecisa para a enfermeira.

- Não vai doer.

Hermione continuou olhando a enfermeira, com sérias dúvidas, da última vez que Pomfrey lhe dissera  isso havia puxado seu pé sem dó nem piedade, arrancando algumas lágrimas da garota desprevenida e rindo da dor da mesma perguntando se não era daquela maneira que os trouxas faziam...

- Vamos garota, não temos a noite toda! - Exclamou a enfermeira acordando Harry. Ele olhou para os dois lados procurando o barulho.

Respirou fundo, tentando não pensar na dor, ela era ou não corajosa? Não era por isso que estava na Grifinória? Bem, as pessoas sempre a falavam que deveria ir pra Corvinal, não que...

- Vamos com isso, por favor? - Pediu Pomfrey querendo saber onde a garota estava com a cabeça.

Hermione colocou os pés para fora da cama, os olhos fechados, pronta para gritar.

Um passo de cada vez. Pensou Hermione. Um passo de cada vez...

Ficou em pé, sem muita firmeza nas pernas, um formigamento no pé direito nada mais. Nada mais? Pensou, abrindo um dos olhos e olhando ao seu redor, depois baixando-o e olhando para o pé. Sem graça, abriu o outro e com um sorrisinho sem graça tentando andar, sentiu de leve uma pontada de dor, estava tão preguiçosa aquele dia que parecia que esquecera-se de como andar depois de saber que tinha quem a carregasse pra onde quisesse. Ainda mancava um pouco, porém nada de importante.

- Viu? Nada. Fico feliz que não tenha tido a mesma alergia que a garota da Lufa-Lufa, disse indicando com a cabeça a menina que ocupava a cama à frente. - Ficou cheia de manchas, pobre. As ervas da floresta não fizeram bem pra ela...

Por um momento a aluna pensou em abrir a boca e demonstrar sua indignação, mas calou-se não estava em condições de fazer isso.

- Agora, vão embora. Amanhã todos tem que acordar cedo... Só uma coisa. Senhor Potter, o que estavam fazendo no salão comunal a essa hora? - a sobrancelha da enfermeira erguendo-se consideravelmente.

- Nós...er...- Hermione olhou para Harry, em matéria de mentira ele, sem sombra de dúvidas, ele era o melhor.

- Conversando. Éé...estávamos conversando. - Disse pouco convincente.

Hermione apoiou-se em Harry e caminharam para a porta da enfermaria, sem voltar a encarar a Pomfrey.

Quando já estava alcançando a porta, a mão estendida para a maçaneta a voz da enfermeira voltou a encher o aposento:

- Tome cuidado, sr. Potter. Conversar sem camisa a essa hora da noite não é aconselhável. - A enfermeira parou de falar, o recado havia sido dado.

Os grifinórios saíram com os rostos pegando fogo.

- O que ela quis dizer com isso? Nós somos amigos...

- Hermione, por favor, qualquer um desconfiaria que nós somos...temos...que bem...Depois das publicações da Rita... - Harry ia ficando mais vermelho do que quando ouvira Pomfrey.

- As pessoas hoje em dia acreditam em tudo o que lêem, francamente.

- Vamos para onde agora?

Por um momento a grifinória pensou em dizer cozinha, mas não, onde estava a postura de monitora? Não que isso contasse muito com Harry e Rony, mas mesmo assim, muitas pessoas já os tinham visto só naquela noite e se não estivesse errada, amanhã esse seria o papo do café da manhã.

- Pro Salão comunal, oras! Pra onde mais?! - Perguntou como se fosse a coisa mais normal do mundo.

- Desculpe por pensar que tinha uma amiga implorando por um chocolate ao meu lado, foi somente um pensamento bobo. - Disse Harry saindo na frente, fazendo drama.

- Pensou errado. - Confirmou a garota parada no corredor - Onde já se viu? Eu? Implorando por chocolate? Rá! Boa piada! E me espera!

Harry continuou a andar na frente dela, diminuindo o passo para não deixá-la muito para trás. Somente o som de seus passos preenchendo o lugar.

Hermione estava calada, pensativa e Harry cambaleando às vezes por causa do sono que começava a se apoderar dele.

Harry estava tentando tentá-la, era isso que ele queria, fazer com que ela, uma pobre monitora responsável quebrasse as regras...Hermione tentou-se convencer pelo caminho.

Você tem mais uma chance, é agora ou nunca. Hermione prendeu a respiração, seu coração a mil.

Ela estendeu a mão para pará-lo, olhando-o no olho.

- Harry... ela começou indecisa.

Antes que o garoto pudesse responder colocou o dedo indicador sobre os lábios dele, impedindo-o.

- Não fala nada. - Avisou-o. Hermione o puxou para um corredor mais escuro. - Agora, - disse, puxando um pouco mais de ar, não diga isso pra ninguém. Não sabe como está me custando fazer isso mesmo você sendo meu amigo, mas sei lá, é estranho, é a primeira vez que faço isso por conta própria...E não ria ou te dou uma detenção, não sei como, mas arrumo um jeito! - Disse, ameaçadora. - Vamos pra cozinha, realmente preciso daquele chocolate.

Harry não agüentou segurar e riu da feição de Hermione.

- Eu falei para você não rir! - Disse a garota batendo-o.

- Você me assustou, mas estou feliz! Acho que finalmente o seu treinamento comigo e com o Rony vem surgindo efeito, porém ainda é muito pouco! Deveria ter aprendido mais conosco, em 6 anos você não aprende nada?Mas, ok, realmente, sem problemas! Vamos intensificar seu treinamento e está bom para alguém que respeita tanto as regras...  Rony vai dar pulos de alegria quando eu contar!

- Você é muito bobo! Parece que nada do que eu falei você escutou, mas vamos, ninguém pode nos ver.

Hermione apertou o passo, tentando andar o mais rápido possível, Harry seguindo-a em seu rosto estava estampando o quão achava divertido ver Hermione naquela situação.

- Hermione, se você continuar assim vou conjurar um rádio. - Disse Harry, ele tinha ficado para trás olhando Hermione espiar detrás de estatuas, dar alguns passos e voltar a se esconder.

- O que? - Ela perguntou, escondida atrás de uma armadura, olhando-o sem entender.

- Quer algum tipo de musica? Talvez estilo Missão Impossível?

- Realmente, não tem graça. - Ela disse, respirando fundo e voltando a espiar. - Acontece que meu distintivo de monitora significa muito pra mim e realmente não quero perdê-lo, então tentar ser cautelosa agora é ser idiota? Motivo para música?

- Hermione, calma, só estou falando porque bem, quando estamos em alguma 'aventura contra-as-regras' você não faz isso.

- Faço, você que não percebem.

- Não faz não.

Hermione olhou para os dois lados, procurando uma resposta convincente para Harry.

-  Er..bem... vamos dizer que, se eu me meter em alguma m... - ela corrigiu - em alguma enrascada posso convencer aos professores que vocês me arrastaram, mas aqui, bem, a situação é diferente. Eu to te arrastando, não o contrario.

- Ah, obrigado pela consideração! Não conhecia esse seu lado Sonserino.

- Não é isso...é que... Deixa pra lá... - Harry tampou a boca de Hermione, jogando a na parede, sussurrando:

- Ali, Madame Norris...

Das sombras, dois grandes olhos amarelados surgiram revelando, aos poucos, uma gata.

Como se tivessem combinado, Harry e Hermione, prenderam a respiração, nem sequer um movimento vindo deles.

A gata ficou ali, andando sem rumo, cheirando o chão, seu alvo estava próximo...

Hermione fechou o olho, passando mal pela falta de ar, se Madame Norris desse mais alguns passos iria vê-los.

Um passo e eu perco meu distintivo. Pensou agoniada, o ar esvaindo-se de seus pulmões, mas isso era o de menos, um feitiço e seria acordada, da mesma forma que Harry fora todas as vezes que caira da vassoura, mas o distintivo, esse não...Porque logo agora que estavam tão perto da...

Um miado fino de gato fez Hermione abrir os olhos, com os pêlos ouriçados Madame Norris voltou a desaparecer atrás de um rato.

- Não fomos pegos? - perguntou Hermione, soltando o ar.

- Não. - Respondeu Harry fazendo o mesmo que Hermione, ainda prendendo-a em seus braços. - Sorte...

- É a sua parece não acabar, mas a minha... - Ela disse sorrindo, e olhando-o.

Próximos demais. Pensou, sentindo a respiração ofegante de Harry perto de seu rosto, um arrepio percorrendo sua espinha.

- É melhor irmos. - Ele disse, virando-se e indo até a pintura de uma fruteira.

- Você já sabe, somente pegar dois chocolates e nada mais. - Ela alertou, não querendo sair da cozinha somente horas depois e cheia de comida como Rony tanto desejaria, a passagem abrindo-se e revelando uma cozinha amontoada de elfos, que iriam assim que os vissem, um por um, oferecer todos os tipos de guloseimas.

- Eu disse: dois chocolates e mais nada. - Murmurou para Harry 30 minutos depois, seguindo um elfo.

- O que posso fazer se tinha comida sobrando?

- Qualquer coisa com a exceção de aceitar.

- Olha quem fala, senhorita-amo-bolinho-de-chuva.

- Hey! Você me obrigou a isso, eu não ia comer, mas você ficou 'come um, Hermione, não mata ninguém' ou como era mesmo? Ah, sim, me lembrei, 'não vá fazer uma desfeita dessas...'

- Você comeu porque quis, eu não me lembro de estar segurando sua boca e colocando comida goela abaixo.

- É, mas pensou...

- Ah, não é mais Senhorita-amo-bolinho-de-chuva, agora é Srta. Oclumencia, me desculpe pelo erro.

- Er...bem...Sigam por esse corredor, iram sair em uma sala pequena, a _antiga_ Sala de Astronomia, não é usada há muito tempo, por isso não se assustem. Depois iram reconhecer o caminho. - Disse o elfo sorrindo. Ele fez uma reverencia e ia se retirando quando Hermione o agradeceu.

- Não há de que, senhorita-amo... - Ele parou, ciente de que estava fazendo besteira. - Quando precisar, me chame. Teddy, sempre está a sua disposição. - Desaparecendo em seguida.

- Viu? O apelido não é tão ruim, pelo visto até ele gostou. - Harry calou-se assim que Hermione deu um soco no braço dele, mau-humorada.

- Eu fui contra todas as regras que impus, então, não fale comigo.

- Não achou nem um pouco divertido?

- E o que isso há de divertido? Por favor, né?! OK, - disse lembrando-se das palavras do elfo - seguir por esse corredor, sala pequena... Você algum dia a viu no Mapa do Maroto?

- Na verdade, não. Ainda não sai por aí procurando os lugares que tem no Mapa, mas se quiser...

- Você não me corrompe mais, Harry James Potter. Simplesmente não vem porque não tem!

- Assim magoa meus sentimentos... - Comentou Harry, entrando na sala empoeirada.

O chão estava com algumas almofadas grandes, empilhadas, o teto refletia claramente a noite lá fora.

As estrelas alinhadas, a lua cheia...

- Já sabemos onde fazer nosso trabalho de casa. - Hermione deixou escapar, sem ver a cara de Harry de desespero, como ela podia pensar em trabalho com uma visão daquelas?

- Acho que as pessoas que vem até aqui não pensam em fazer o trabalho de casa...

- Essa é a 'tal' sala?

- Pelo visto sim.

- Bom gosto. - Ela murmurou. - Vendo pelo lado bom, você me trouxe até aqui. - Disse sorrindo, sem graça.

- Errada. VOCÊ me trouxe até aqui.

- Ok, como quiser! Mas bem, estamos aqui! E agora não vamos passar vergonha caso perguntem se alguém já nos trouxe aqui...- Ela disse rindo.

- Realmente, tem razão. Se bem que, e se perguntarem o que viemos fazer aqui? Namorar?

Hermione congelou.

Droga de garotos que sempre vem com essas perguntas.

- Er...bem...er..acho que não seria uma ...

Pelo amor de deus, Hermione, diga 'má'! Vai, é fácil, ma=ma acento agudo no 'a'  fica má ...vamos você consegue. Dizia Hermione para si mesma, antes que alguma 'vozinha' intrometida a fizesse falar o contrário.

- Ou então...

Hermione fechou os olhos, lá vem bomba, pensou.

Sentiu somente quando uma almofada atingiu-a na cabeça, ela abriu os olhos, virando-se para Harry.

- Cadê seu senso de humor?

Ela não respondeu, virou-se para a porta o alivio e uma angustia tomando conta de si. A cara não era uma das mais agradáveis.

- Vamos lá, Hermione, vai me deixar aqui assim?

- Embora. - Ela disse abrindo a porta. Não ia voltar a infância, não agora.

- Ora, fiz tanta coisa por você e não pode nem ao menos me agradecer?

- Se fosse um bom amigo, não iria cobrar nada. Fora, vamos!

Por algum motivo Harry não gostou do modo enigmático que ela falou, mas também não contestou, foi até a porta que Hermione segurava. Talvez ela tivesse razão, estavam grandes demais para aquelas coisas, mas que mal havia? Bem, ele tentara descontrair, mas era quase impossível.

- Muito bem. - Ela disse, antes que Harry estivesse fora da sala, o olhar magoado tanto lugar a um sorriso. Sem que ele visse, Hermione agarrou uma almofada e jogando sobre ele, isso o fez cambalear - nunca mais se meta comigo, sou uma garota perigosa. Até amanhã e obrigada por tudo, Harry. - Ela disse, limpando as mãos uma na outra. Ainda sentado no chão de mármore, Harry arrumou os óculos redondos sobre o nariz a tempo de ver, a figura de uma Hermione mancando, afastar-se. Ele continuou ali, um olhar atordoado, g_arotas,_ _quem as entende?_

Hermione voltou para o dormitório um pouco sonolenta, não se agüentava mais em pé.Conseguia pensar somente em duas coisas, banheiro e cama, e era isso que faria.

Abriu a porta cuidadosamente e foi para o banheiro na ponta dos pés, como sempre, Lilá não se importara de juntar seus batons, escovas, deixara tudo por ali mesmo e Hermione estava cansada de ficar arrumando tudo!

A cara de Harry ainda vagava por sua mente cansada e também podia sentir o gosto do chocolate quente, realmente, os dois tinha valido a pena, pelo menos, pensou olhando a bagunça do banheiro, mil e um batons espalhados e milhares de escova - isso porque Lilá não fazia outra coisa além de escovar o seu 'precioso' cabelo, e Hermione nem achava que este merecesse tanta coisa, do jeito que era liso, sempre quando era preso, acabava que o prendedor escorria por ele, e horas de trabalho não serviam de nada - era hora de reconsiderar e ver se ir para seu próprio quarto, um privilégio aos monitores chefes, não seria uma boa idéia.

Nunca chegou a pensar que conseguiria conviver tanto tempo com várias pessoas juntas, bem, ela conseguira isso, mas isso não significava que gostava delas e de suas manias irritantes. Pensou, jogando todos os batons e escovas em uma lixeira.

Podia ser efeito do sono que sempre a deixava irritada, mas não se importava. Sempre era a mesma coisa, se um dia ficava um pouco mais animada sempre tinha um detalhe, envolvendo suas amigas de quarto que a fazia ficar de extremo mau humor.

Se Lilá ainda queria aquelas porcarias, que as tirasse do lixo sozinha! Pensou vendo um último rimel cair na lixeira.

E Hermione tinha todo um discurso em mente. Agüentara coisa demais pra continuar ali, coisas que nem uma pessoa normal consegue (se bem que ela não era o que podemos dizer de 'oh meu deus, que menina normal...')! Era melhor que aceitasse a proposta de Minerva ao ter todas suas 'amigas' odiando-a pro resto da vida...

_Respira, nada de se encher por coisas tão insignificantes..._

Sem poder controlar, bocejou,  sem colocar a mão na boca ou qualquer regra que existisse para a boa educação, o cansaço era demais para importar com isso.

Pegou a pasta de dente e a escova, começando, sem muita força a escovar os dentes, a preguiça consumindo-a cada vez mais de seu corpo.

É somente lavar a boca e ir deitar...só isso.

Primeira tarefa comprida, pensou fechando a bica segundos depois. Se pudesse, voltava correndo para a cama, mas não, em hipótese alguma isso! Já tropeçara, torcera o pé, e fora carregada por Harry...

- Harry. - Sussurrou soltando um riso. Hermione tinha pelo menos, um amigo cavaleiro, e muito...

Parou olhando pro espelho, os olhos quase fechando. Ela ia dizer fofo? Pensou, surpresa, as sobrancelhas erguidas.

- O sono não me faz bem, com...ai - ela gemeu, indo ao encontro da porta. - Realmente não me faz bem.

Qual era o problema de achar um de seus amigos de 'fofo'? Isso era pecado? Nãããããão! Era só...estranho..é...estranho, concordou sentando-se na cama e retirava as pantufas,essas eram outras que só tinham tragam-na problemas, por algum motivo tinha a  leve impressão de que só estava começando.

O que estava começando? Ela não sabia, não queria saber e tinha muita raiva de quem sabia!

Sete horas de sono, isso deveria ser bom, pensou jogando-se na cama, olhando para o relógio. A imagem do dormitório escuro, iluminado por alguns raios lunares e um abajur,saindo de foco. Iria finalmente entregar-se a Morfeu, Deus dos  sonhos...

(um dia eu continuo...)

N/A: Nem acredito que acabei o capítulo! Empaquei nele, acreditem se quiser...

Ah sim, como eu odeio a tradução da Lya Wiler eu deixei o nome da gata do Filch como no inglês, ou seja, Madame Norris, que é melhor do que Madame Norris cheio de hífens...

Esperem que gostem (já que eu não gostei), vou me superar no próximo capítulo, prometo!

Dúvidas, sugestões, criticas, elogios (huhauahuaa...to parecendo o Burro do Shrek2! Gente, ele é a minha cara!)

Bem, se alguém conhecer ou quiser se candidatar a beta da 'Mais que uma conquista', por favor, me mande um e-mail com o assunto "beta", blz? E de preferência, que seja imparcial quanto aos shipper...

Agradecimentos à:

**Angela**** Miguel**, moça to viciada na sua fic! Está ótima (será q o 'o' com acento sai agora? Odeio o ff.net eu não falo inglês para não usar acento oras...) drica aproveita para encher a paciência... Não demora, vai! To me corroendo aqui!

Q bom q você gostou dessa doideira, tava realmente preocupada se as pessoas apreciam (ai meu deus, to falando que nem chique...)

**Lu**** Spíndola**,moça, você sempre me deixa sem graça, sabe? Mt obrigada mesmo, mas ainda acho que há algo de errado com a água que você bebe e desculpa com a falta de atualização em Memories...

**Dani**, moça, sabe que eu só me decidi hoje qual era o ano? E ainda to pensando sobre aquele e-mail, lembra-se? É q eu to tão Hr/D que sei lá...bateu inspiração! E sim, é H/H....pelo menos eu acho...

**Kathy**** Parteno Gryffindor**, mt obrigada mesmo! Desculpa pela demora e que bom q ficou curiosa, era isso que eu pretendia!

**SnakeEye's**** PK**, não queira me matar! Demorei mais atualizei, viu só? Final de provas, sabe como é, né? E bem, concordo sobre o Rony. Não sei porque mais desde o inicio odeio Hr/R, vai saber pq?

**Sally**, é também achei que ficou meio enrolado no inicio, tipo, p mim nem tanto pq sei a historia toda, mas é q as idéias vão chegando e eu fico com pressa de escrever (é q eu tenho perda recente de memória...) aí embolo tudo! Brigada pelo toque! Vou ver acerto das próximas vezes! Ainda tem muita fic pela frente.

**Hermionehphg**, concordo...sabe, se eu também estivesse no colo do Harry ia a loucura... Quando tava escrevendo tive grandes problemas comigo, uma parte falava "beija, beija, beija!" e a outra "espera, espera, espera!" ...

**The**** Freedom Fighter**, huahuahauahuahuahua...moça, você não tem noção de como ri com o seu comentário! Fico lisonjeada e tem razão, não se pode elogiar mulher demais porque se não tendemos a ficar convencidas...

**Jemione**, acho que não segui o 'logo', mas não foi por querer...

**Fernanda Mac-Ginity**, desculpa por te deixar agonizando por tanto tempo! Sorry!

**Patty**, não posso garantir que ñ vou demorar para terminar, mas com sorte, a atualização passa a ser mais freqüente, depende de como as coisas vão ficar pra mim, e sim, fui eu que escrevi 'tudo isso'...

**Line****, **sorry! Eu demorei demais com esse capítulo, eu sei...

Obrigada pelos comentários e comentem mais e deixe uma pobre alma incompreendida feliz!!!

Beijos - Drica q se assustou com o discman que tava ligado e q por acaso pensou q eram seres do além falando com ela...em inglês, mas...


	4. Para que os amigos servem

_**N/A:** Depois de tanto tempo demorando, aqui está a primeira parte do capitulo, a segunda parte eu coloco mais tarde ok?  
Bem,** muito obrigada a Irene e a Cá** que me deram forças pra continuar junto com todos os que comentaram, tanto no Floreios e Borrões quanto aqui no !!! Beijos e obrigada! _

_**Capítulo III – Para que os amigos servem**_

_Sabe aqueles dias que você acorda e a última coisa que quer é ver um monte de pessoas que podem voltar com todo aquele papo chato enquanto você quer deitar e fazer uma série de perguntas a si mesma, sabe, curtir a sua crise existencial, mas nãããão. Ninguém é capaz de deixá-la fazer isso. Todos estão ocupados com suas vidas fúteis e chatas que só servem para de desconcentrar e te ajudar a colocar mais um tópico na sua lista "Para o que eu sirvo" como "ajudar os outros com suas crises existenciais enquanto eu não posso fazer o mesmo por mim".  
Deprimente? É, talvez só um pouco..._

- Hermione? Hermione? HERMIONE! – Gritou Rony fazendo a amiga pular de susto.  
- O QUE?! – Gritou, com raiva.  
- Me passa a manteiga? - perguntou Rony em uma voz mais doce sabendo que a amiga não estava para brincadeiras.

Hermione o mirou, uma vontade enorme de começar a manda-lo para muitos lugares não lá muito educados, passando por sua cabeça antes de responder qualquer coisa.

- Toma. – Disse passando a manteiga, ainda o fuzilando com os olhos.

_Okay, mais um tópico para as coisas que eu sirvo para: passar a manteiga.  
Meu Deus, o que sou eu?  
Algum tipo de verme que fica se arrastando no chão pedindo por clemência mas que as pessoas pisam porque nem se dão ao trabalho de ver o que pode estar abaixo delas, ou melhor, quem...?  
Meus pensamentos estão lentos. Concluiu. Efeito do chocolate.  
Era como se alguém estivesse digitando muito lentamente seus pensamentos em sua cabeça, e ela ia lendo aos poucos as palavras que iam se formando, para então formar um pensamento coerente, ou quase. Mas não era assim que todos os pensamentos eram formados? Sendo que mais rapidamente, pelo menos, era assim que costumava a ser nos outros 360... Quantos dias tem o ano? Ah! 365. Era assim que costumava a ser nos outros 364 dias do ano._

- Finalmente, Harry! – Disse Rony de boca cheia deixando um pedaço de pão cair de volta no prato enquanto fazia um gesto com a taça de suco indicando o lugar de Harry.

_"Será que eu vou terminar assim? Como o Rony que nem consegue manter toda a comida na boca? Que nem ao menos se dá ao trabalho de engoli-la antes de falar?Ele é feliz assim?"  
"Ele não está com essa sua cara, querida."  
"Obrigada por me lembrar desse detalhe, consciência...ou seja lá o que você é. Acho que eu quero morrer..."_

- Rony, algumas vezes, você é muito nojento. – Disse Harry sentando-se ao lado de Rony ficando de frente para Hermione. Ele ficou um sério.

_Se estivesse um pouco mais rápida hoje, diria que concordo plenamente, Harry._

- Como você está?

_Ele perguntou como eu estou. Bem, eu devo dizer a verdade? Ele deve estar a se referindo a ontem. Não é?_

- Sobre o que exatamente? – Perguntou.  
- Tudo.

_Psicologicamente, eu posso resumir em completamente arrasada. Não sobrou auto-estima, confiança em mim, nada. Um lixo. Isso sou eu.  
Bem, fisicamente eu me sinto como uma baleia que acabou de ser pega por um predador...Perae, baleias são os maiores mamíferos do mar, não? Então, elas podem achar um tubarão ou outro, mas as chances de ganharem é muito maior, afinal, se jogam em cima do bichinho e "adiós, amigo". Mas se eu comparar com a vida real, bem, comparando com a _minha_ vida eu sou uma baleia, acho que se eu sentar em alguém como o Colin, ele morre coitadinho... E eu fui pega por um predador, quer dizer..._

::::: 30 MINUTOS MAIS CEDO :::::

_Eu estou feliz! Eu estou realmente feliz!  
Como eu não estaria feliz? Eu me enchi de chocolate, misturei um pouco com cerveja amanteigada, tive uma briga de travesseiros, tive meu sono de beleza (tudo bem que nunca faz efeito), participei – espiei é o melhor termo - de uma conversa de garotos, fiz ótimas descobertas, eu vi o Harry semi- nu (beeem, eu sou uma garota!) e hoje é Hogsmead!!!  
A vida é perfeita e ..._

E são nesses momentos, em que você está prestes a se elogiar, dizer o quanto o mundo é perfeito e como você é feliz, que algo aparece para acabar com você.  
Não algo como uma espinha ou o cabelo que não está do jeito que você queria, mas algo grande, ou melhor, alguém importante e então, o seu sorriso desaparece, suas pernas ficam bambas e você está prestes a falar "oi, tudo bem?" em um tom sedutor, enquanto pensa, "eu sei que você gosta de mim! Novidade: eu também gosto de você! Vem, tigrão!".  
Sim, não preciso dizer mais nada, não é mesmo? Eu encontrei _Ele_. O futuro pai dos meus filhos, amor da minha vida. The perfect guy. Se preferir, Monitor da Corvinal, Guilherme, 17 anos, olhos azuis claros, cabelos desgovernados, de corpo bronzeado e lindo, devo acrescentar.  
Tem uma irmã mais nova (preciso dizer que eu converso com ela todas as segundas?), ais divorciados, menor nota B, e que gosta de tudo, ou pelo menos quase tudo o que eu gosto.  
Okay. Isso não é um fato pro meu dia terminar, que tipo de pessoa eu seria se simplesmente ficasse decepcionada a ver logo nos primeiros raiar do sol do dia? É quase uma benção, se não fosse é claro, o Grande Problema..  
O problema todo, o grande problema era _quem_ estava com ele.

Elizabeth Taylor, 16 anos, olhos pretos, cabelos castanhos claro uns quatro dedos abaixo do ombro, com tudo em cima, sem uma espinha, com o cabelo que sempre está bom, até mesmo em dia de domingo (NOTA: Domingo, o dia sagrado, quando você fica totalmente largada e tudo costuma desandar, mas nela não).  
Peso certo, corpo bonito, roupas – pode incluir o sapato nessa, se quiser - combinando, sorriso Colgate (e nem eu que sou filha de dentista consegui isso, como pode?!).  
Quase uma versão perfeita da Barbie – eu tenho toda a coleção, mas to pensando em me livrar porque já sou velha e elas me lembrariam a essa coisa detestável – e simplesmente nojenta, desde o último fio de cabelo até o pé do dedão com unha encravada – só coloquei isso pra achar um defeito nela.  
Em outras palavras, ela é quase tudo o que eu queria ser, afinal, ela é o tipo de garota que você vê e é impossível acreditar que tem um dia ruim na vida, aquela que nada nem ninguém atingi, provavelmente nunca ouviu um 'não' sequer de um garoto (e eu que já perdi as contas quando só tinha 8 anos?) e último e, não menos importante, pode sair em uma briga daquelas, mas seu cabelo continua perfeito (e isso sem precisar de gel como o Malfoy! Até ele deve ter inveja dela!).  
É claro que toda aquela parte que diz respeito a "piranha burra aqui" que fica estampado 24horas na testa dela - é só inclinar a cabeça alguns centímetros para a direita e concentrar o olhar que percebe -, eu não preciso, porque eu já tenho uma ou outra com coisas como "sangue-ruim passando", "cabeçuda", "cê-dê-efe".

- Oi, Hermione! Tudo bem?

_"Ele se lembra de mim. Ele sabe o meu nome. Ele se preocupa comigo. Mas porque ele está com ela?! E eu que pensei que você fosse inteligente?! Idiota! Idiota! Idiota!"  
"Desculpa atrapalhar,mas..."  
"Sim, pois não?"  
"Quem você está chamando de idiota? Quem tirou conclusões precipitadas sobre ele,foi você."  
"Para que exatamente serve a consciencia? Me deixar para baixo mesmo se todos os que eu já conheço já o fizeram?"  
"Beeem, se você quiser ver dessa maneira. Sim."_

- Oi, tig... – _Quase que escapou! O que ele ia pensar se eu o chamasse de tigrão? Ia rir até não poder mais...Tenho que parar de assistir o Pooh e ouvir aquelas músicas, não que eu goste, mas colocam no último volume!_ - Guilherme. Tudo bem, obrigada. – _Sim, me dê o premio de grande mentirosa, mas o que ia fazer?_ - E você?

_Se exibindo por aí com essa coisa, é, você deve estar ótimo! _

- Bem. – Ele disse me analisando de perto.

_Deve estar pesando em como eu sou feia comparada a ela._

- Olá! Gui, _- meu deus, ela gemeu pra dizer o nome dele! Ele sorriu! O mundo é uma grande merda!_ – Vamos, eu ainda quero ir pro Salão antes de irmos.  
- Tudo bem. – Ele disse passando a mão pela cintura dela.

_É melhor eu fechar a boca agora, acho que eu to babando de raiva...Podia ser eu ali!_

- Bem , Hermione... – Ele começou a dizer, mas parou de repente.  
- Hey, Mione! Finalmente, te encontrei!Vamos comer! Hoje tem aquelas bombas de chocolate que nós adoramos! – Batendo fortemente nas costas de Hermione.

_Meu Deus, alguém me diz que ele não colocou no plural? Agora o que o ti...Gui, vai pensar de mim?Que sou uma maquina de comer? Ronald Weasley, você está com os dias contados! _

- Cadê o Harry? – tentou dizer com a voz mais doce possível.  
- Dormindo como uma pedra, imagino.

_Impressão minha ou ele não faz o mesmo? Ele deve só estar querendo colocar um defeito no Harry na frente dela pra se exibir de alguma forma...Até você, Ron?  
Eu quero morrer...Meus amigos não são meus amigos...ou melhor, você é um insensível...Arrrrghhhhh! Porque o Harry não está aqui? Isso me daria alguma auto-estima..._

- Seu namorado, Hermione? – Perguntou Elizabeth.

_Acho que Ele mostrou um certo interesse no assunto, até parou pra me encarar. Ou será que está a_

- O que? Eu? Namorado da Mione aqui? Nunca! Somos melhores amigos! Sem falar que, - Ron abriu um sorriso,_ porque eu não gosto quando ele dá esses sorrisos?_ - Tenho um bom gosto para mulheres. – Concluiu piscando. _É exatamente por isso que eu não gosto dos sorrisos Ronald Weasley. _

Até tu Brutus? Porque você não parou seu discurso? Nããão.Tinha que ter a parte "vamos humilha-la parte 2". Acho que é melhor eu responder logo. O que eu digo? Essa piranha está rindo de mim por dentro, eu sei...Se eu fosse ela, também o faria.

- Bem...er...Nós vamos indo. Até mais tarde. – Disse o monitor entrando no Salão Principal.  
- Hey! Espera que nós vamos juntos! – Disse Ron puxando Hermione pela manga, sem perceber as lágrimas que começavam a se formar no rosto pálido da garota.

:::FIM:::

- Eu to ótima. – Disse para Harry com um sorriso forçado. – E você?  
- Bem também. Então, já tem planos para Hogsmead?  
-Não. – comentou pegando o copo de suco e olhando para o suco com uma expressão pensativa antes de aproximá-lo mais da boca.

_Será que eu consigo me afogar aqui dentro? Minha auto-estima tem tamanho o suficiente pra cair nesse copo e se afogar._

- Sim. – Disse Ron.

_Até ele tem um plano pra Hogsmead! Eu não to me sentindo bem...O que ele vai fazer? Como ele pode ter e eu não?_

- Ah é? Vai aonde, Ron? – Perguntou Hermione estridente.  
- Encontrar com alguns amigos.  
- E nós somos o que exatamente pra você? – Rosnou.

_Da maneira que você me tratou na frente do amor da minha vida. Nada._

- Mi, você é uma cópia da minha mãe sendo que mais nova e o Harry é meu brother.

_Ah! Eu sou uma cópia mais nova da Molly? Porque eu não gosto disso? Ela tem um bando de filhos! Porque eu também não gosto da parte em que ele não acrescenta "e um pouco mais magra também"? Mas é claro que não, foi uma indireta para falar do meu peso...Qual o problema com ele? Cadê o respeito? Te odeio, Ronald._

- Então, você dois vão ter que ir juntos, sem mim. _– Lá vem o Ron com um daqueles sorrisos. Não! Mais um desses sorrisos não!  
_- Ron tem vezes que você e a sua burrice me surpreende, sabe? – Perguntou Hermione pegando a bolsa tira colo para o Salão Principal, sabendo perfeitamente o que aqueles sorrisos de Rony significavam, principalmente quanto direcionados a ela e Harry. – Harry, se você quiser, pode ir sozinho. Não precisa me esperar. Eu nem sei se vou. – Dito isso, ela seguiu seu caminho para fora do Salão sem olhar duas vezes para um Ron abismado e um Harry confuso.  
- Okay... Pra onde eu estou indo? – Se perguntou olhando para os portões da escola e então para a escada.

_Nem pensar em ir pro meu dormitório. Muitas garotas, todas se arrumando para ficarem belas e charmosas para tentar encontrar o homem da sua vida, enquanto o meu foi roubado por uma Lufa-Lufa!!  
Antes fosse uma Sonserina ou uma Corvinal... Seria melhor do que ser ter seu (seu?) homem roubado por uma garota que provavelmente nem sabe dizer os ingredientes da Poção Polisuco de cabeça, muito menos lê-los!  
É o fim do mundo, só pode ser! Única explicação lógica que posso encontrar.  
Porque a vida é tão injusta? Eu já tive até sonhos com ele!  
Okay, ele era uma barra enorme de chocolate, mas continua valendo, né?  
O que isso significaria na linguagem estranha da Sibila de interpretar o futuro? No primeiro encontro, eu o devoraria? Só se fosse com os olhos! Ou então, como ela gosta de exagerar, que nosso romance seria doce como chocolate...Ah!Não. Ela não gosta de mim. Então, enjoativo como chocolate. Todo mundo sabe depois que você come muito, ou fica como o dublê do Free Willy ou fica aquela coisa enjoativa que você prefere não ver pelos próximos 5 dias antes de se entupir novamente.  
E eu to com fome. Com muita fome. Tudo por causa do Ron! Ele está lá, se acabando de comer, até não poder mais passar pelas portas do Salão Principal, e eu aqui, vou acabar passando por duas gotas de chuva sem me molhar – ok, mentira. As duas me acertariam.  
Agora, para onde eu vou?  
Muito quente para ir pro jardim, não tenho ninguém para ficar comigo lá, o que faria com que meu ego diminuísse e muito, ficaria do tamanho de um grão de arroz, principalmente porque daqui a pouco os casais perfeitos vão passar rindo e sussurrando um no ouvido do outro aquelas coisas melosas que eu odeio (a partir de agora, sim, eu odeio), me deixam com náuseas.  
Cadê a Gina quando se precisa dela? Presente de Natal cancelado até a última ordem.  
Meu Merlin, to parecendo aquelas solteironas - é, não pego ninguém desde que nasci, nem o médico gostou de mim, começou me dando várias tapas pelo que minha mãe contou, tudo porque eu não queria fazer aquele escândalo. Mas meu bumbum me diz que ou ele realmente não gostou do meu rosto ou então é tarado por bumbum de bebê...Não que o meu pareça um hoje em dia - que depois de planejar uma vida inteira com o cara perfeito, desde o inicio do namoro até o casamento, isso inclui as possíveis brigas e os argumentos que serão usados a seu favor e contra ele, mas que você muito gentilmente esquece porque não pode viver sem ver a... _

"_Será que bunda é uma palavra forte? Se eu colocar bumbum vai parecer infantil."  
"Hermione, eu sou a única doida aqui, eu, sua consciência e não você. E querida, estamos dentro da sua cabeça, ninguém vai saber disso."  
"Ah sim...eu esqueci...Onde eu estava...?" _

- Hey! Hermione!  
- Ah, merda! Será que vocês podem parar de me dar susto? O que é isso? Dia D?  
- Acho que seria dia H, não?  
- Não me corrige,ok? – Pediu olhando Harry severamente enquanto ele se sentava ao seu lado e concordava.  
- Então, o que está acontecendo?

_Acontecendo? Nada. A minha vida é um tédio! Vou me jogar no lago a espera de algum dos meus livros que vira corajosamente me salvar e dizer "eu te amo, Hermione, eu te amo, não me deixe"._

- Nada. – Disse.

_Tecnicamente, é verdade. Nada está acontecendo, nada vai acontecer porque ela roubou o meu homem! Eu não quero morrer virgem!_

- Você chama aquela cen...Tudo aquilo que aconteceu uns minutos atrás de nada?  
- O que aconteceu minutos atrás, Harry?

_Ele pensa que você tem perda de memória recente.  
Não, claro que não. Mas é que tantas coisas aconteceram...  
Harry não está se referindo ao seu coração despedaçado e planos arruinados. Obrigada por você me lembrar.  
Não há de que._

- Hermione, se olhar matasse, Ron estaria morto agora.

_Se eu dizer que a idéia me agrada você vai ficar bravo comigo?_

- Ah...Lembrei. Acontece que...

_Diz para ele. Acontece que a maior de todas as piranhas da escola, aquela que o nome deveria ser proibido, que é pior do que Voldemort já que ele não tem um corpo e um rosto bonito como o dela pra te deixar para baixo toda a vez que você fecha os olhos e pensa Nele, está andando por aí sorridente exibindo-o do seu lado enquanto vcê está tendo uma conversa pouco agradável com seu amigo em frente ao lago onde pensa cometer suicídio._

- Acontece que eu to naquele dia. – Respondeu tentando ser convincente.

_Não estou NAQUELE dia do mês, se fosse aquele dia do mês, eu teria dito "aquele dia do mês", mas eu to me referindo ao dia que eu tenho pelo menos 3 vezes na semana, depois de uma semana até tranqüila e que tenho mais uma das minhas crises existenciais e tudo parece desabar ao mesmo tempo, sendo que agora,um pouco pior._

- Ah sim... – Murmurou Harry como se tudo fizesse e ao mesmo tempo não fizesse sentido. – O que eu posso fazer para que você melhore?

_Me dá o Gui de presente, poderia ser em uma caixa preta bem grande com um laço lilás,mas eu não tenho nada contra aqueles bolos grandes em que as pessoas saem de dentro._

- Se eu soubesse o que fazer pra me sentir melhor, não estaria aqui.  
- Ok. Então, vamos achar uma saída juntos, ok? Vamos lá. Não tente me desencorajar com esse seu olhar de "você não vai conseguir" e vamos pensar. Duas cabeças são melhores que duas.

_Ah é? Quem disse isso? Os homens tem duas e nem assim conseguem evoluir. _

- Eu não estou exatamente em um dia certo pra pensar, Harry.  
- Faço isso por você.  
- Não, obrigada. – Disse rapidamente sorrindo sem graça.  
- Que maneira mais rude de recusar ajuda do seu pobre amigo! Não sou o Senhor Perfeição,mas também não sou tão horrível assim sou? – Harry perguntou franzindo a testa, e sorrindo inocente para ele.

"_Meu bem, com essa carinha de cão sem dono, eu faço qualquer coisa. Pode me chamar de cachorra que eu gosto..."  
_"_Cala a boca! Cala a boca!Cala a boca! Seu amigo! Meu amigo! Pare com seus pensamentos pervertidos agora!"_

-Não...Você não é. Mas...  
- Olhe! Estão todos indo para Hogsmead.

_Ah não. De novo não...Socorro..., pensou encolhendo-se ao lado de Harry antes que pudesse ver quem estava indo em direção aos portões._

- Vamos! – Disse Harry levantando-se de um só salto.  
- Vamos? – Perguntou olhando-o, ainda sentada.  
- É, Hermione, vamos! Eu vou,você vai,nós iremos...  
- Você sabe que não está na ordem certa, não? – Hermione perguntou levantando a sobrancelha.  
- Claro que sei, mas você entendeu muito bem.  
- Entendi,você é que não entendeu. Eu não posso ir...Eu não quero...Não mesmo...E pare com esses sorrisos! Harry, eu não gosto disso...Não me olha assim...Por favor...Hey! Hey! Pra trás! Não tente e ...

_Ele me carregou. Desde o lago até a entrada do vilarejo. É, me carregou de novo. Estou começando a gostar disso. Vou mudá-lo de amigo para transporte particular.  
Sendo que dessa vez não foi muito agradável. Porque **a)** ele me pegou e me colocou sobre o ombro dele **b)** a visão era boa, mas vai conturbar minhas noites se eu não tiver uma daquelas conversas com o meu outro eu, que eu tenho quase certezaque desmaiou porque não agüentou tanta emoção para um dia,sobre como eu gosto da – será que eu uso bumbum ou bunda?- do Harry mesmo achando que é errado ver esse tipo de coisa no seu melhor amigo, é aquele tipo de coisa que "eu sei que não devo, mas não me controlo" e **c)** eu to com dor nas costas, mas eu até gostei.Depois de uns 5 minutos andando parei de socá-lo, sem força, é claro, e a rir...foi até divertido.  
_  
**N/A: Bem, essa é a primeira parte. A segunda vai entrar amanhã ou hoje (23/01) a noite, mas bem tarde da noite...heehehe e já tenho previsão para o quarto cap. vai sair mais ou menos daqui a uma/duas semanas. Prometo! Já to com ele todo montado na minha mente! :)

* * *

OBS: Tudo o que encontrarem em "..." é falta de argumento com da Hermione sobre alguma coisa...no caso, conversas.**

**Parte2**

- Nunca mais...Faça isso senhor Harry Potter! - Disse Hermione socando levemente o peitoral de Harry quando ele a colocou no chão. - Você é inacreditável! Onde já se viu? Me carregar assim? O que não vão pensar?! - Perguntou perdendo as forças e dando alguns passos para trás, ainda o encarando.  
- Provavelmente, que vo-você é muito preguiçosa. - Disse Harry enquanto tentava regularizar a respiração.  
- Ou pior! Você está bem? Quantas vezes vou dizer que eu sou muito gorda para você ficar me carregando assim...Você vai ficar entrevado em uma cama, isso sim!  
- Pára de ser tão responsável por um minuto ok? - Ele pediu, já se recuperando, levemente curvado para a frente, aos mãos em cada joelho, cabeça baixa. - Além do mais, aproveita e para de ser tão preocupada com seu peso, você não é gorda. Você é fofinha... Só isso... - disse esperando uma reação de Hermione.  
- Fofinha? -Ela repetiu a boca se abrindo em descrença.  
- É... Fofinha. Minha fofinha preferida! - Ele riu.  
- Fofinha? Fofinha! - Voltou a repetir o olhando de uma forma assassina. - Eu te mato, Harry James Potter! - Ela disse.

O sorriso de Harry desaparecendo enquanto o dela se abria, antes que saísse correndo até onde ele estava tentando recuperar a respiração e o jogando para trás.  
Sem calcular bem o estrago que poderia causar, Hermione juntou todas suas forças para derrubar seu oponente, não muito preocupada porque sabia que a grama era fofinha -já caira algumas vezes perto da região por causa da grama molhada misturada com barro - o suficiente para apará-lo, ela só não esperava que ele, Harry, nada inocente, segura-se seus braços, puxando-a junto, resmungando alguma coisa como "Se eu caio, você também cai, Hermione Granger".  
Hermione não sabia se deveria parar de sorrir e se desesperar, sabendo que estava próxima de um belo tombou, ou se continuava a rir, mantendo um pouco de preocupação pensando em como poderia sair dali - machucada e suja, provavelmente -, mas seus pensamentos não chegaram nem próximos de serem concluídos, porque quando menos esperava, em uma questão de segundos, os dois corpos colidiram fortemente, facilitando para que Harry, que tinha perdido o equilibro, caísse no chão brutalmente e Hermione ao mesmo tempo, caísse sobre ele, sem tempo nem para demonstrar o susto.

- Oppss... Calculo errado. - Ela murmurou, sua cabeça entre a curvatura do pescoço e o ombro de Harry, ainda imóvel sobre ele. - Está vivo? Porque eu não quero encontrar com você morto. Se for isso, eu fecho os olhos e saio a procura de ajuda. - _Se eu não bater em um poste e ter algum problema cerebral._  
- Bom xampu. - Harry comentou avisando-a que ainda estava vivo, e tirando o cabelo de Hermione que tinha se formado como uma cortina de cachos castanha sobre o rosto dele.  
- Digo o mesmo sobre o seu perfume. - Ela disse as maças do rosto pegando fogo só de pensar o quão próximos estava, deixando-a até mesmo sentir o cheiro dele e, Hermione suspirou como ele cheirava bem! Não se lembrava de ter reparado como o perfume dele a deixava entorpecido da última vez em que estiveram em uma situação parecida.  
_"Duvido que Ron já tenha estado tão próximo de Harry como eu estou agora",_ comentou com sigo mesma rindo da situação e de seu pensamento bobo.  
Ela colocou as mãos na grama, procurando uma forma de ter impulso para se levantar, já que seu corpo não parecia estar respondendo ou ao mesmo tendo algum esforço para se desgrudar do de Harry.  
Antes de se levantar por completo, seus corpos ainda na horizontal, porém o seu estava alguns centímetros separado do dele, ela o encarou, sorrindo.

- Nunca mais, Harry Potter, mexa comigo. Ou já sabe onde vai parar.

- Sim, embaixo de você. - Ele sorriu ambos ficando envergonhados.  
Hermione abriu o sorriso e levantou a sobrancelha, ela levantou por completo, passando sua perna direita por cima dele e ficando ajoelhada ao lado de Harry na grama. Ele estava prestes a fazer o mesmo quando ela colocou as mãos nos ombros dele e o empurrou de volta para o chão.  
- Hermione! - Ele disse, cansado para tentar resistir e por isso continuando deitado.  
- Só espero, - em um ato de pura ousadia, ela sentou sobre ele, suas mãos ainda no ombro dele, empurrando-o contra o chão - que você tenha entendido o recado. - Harry fez que sim com a cabeça e tentou levantar-se - Na na ni na não, ainda não acabei. Nada mais dessas...hmm...desse tipo de transporte ou estaremos em problema, você sabe como pensam mal sobre a amizade entre uma mulher e um homem.  
- Hermione, eu já entendi. Não sabia que ia ficar tão brava assim...  
- Eu não estou brava. Estou te lembrando, há uma diferença, e me deixe terminar. - Ela disse cortando-o antes que Harry abrisse a boca para dizer qualquer coisa. - Se não, além de ficar muito mal acostumada,serei obrigada a te transferir para o posto de transporte particular. E nem faça essa cara de espanto, você sabe que eu posso muito bem fazer isso e aí de você se não gostar! - Acrescentou quando ele fez uma cara de desdenho, explicando a diferença entre ela querer e a outra totalmente diferente dele aceitar. - E sim! Você vai acabar de baixo de mim cada vez que vier com uma dessas suas gracinhas. Mas da próxima, a fofinha aqui - apontou para si - vai fazer questão de que você afunde na terra. - O sorriso diabólico de Hermione desapareceu e deu lugar a uma expressão um pouco mais séria, de indignação. - E o que há de errado em ser fofinha, senhor Potter?  
- Nada. - Ele disse rapidamente, enquanto Hermione cruzava os braços sobre o peito, ainda esperando uma resposta convincente. - hermione, eu juro que não há nada de mais com isso. Sinceramente, não acho você gorda, mas você também não é um palito de dente.  
- Harry! Eu não acredito que você me comparou com um palito de dente.  
- Oras, mais é verdade. Você viu aquela Elizabeth Taylor? Magra de dar dó! Acho que ela tem problemas. - Disse Harry, pensativo.

_"Ah Meu Deus, você ouviu o que ele disse?"  
"Claro que sim,não sou surda!"  
"E olha que eu nem contei pra ele ou tive que fazer a cabeça dele!!!"  
"Eu vi, eu vi... Olha, até que a vida não é tão injusta assim"  
"Eu tenho o melhor amigo do mundo!!! Uiip!!!  
"E ele cheira bem e é educado!"  
"..."  
"Você foi a primeira a notar"  
"..." _

- Agora por outro lado, você é...

_"Ah não. Não creio. Lá vem merda!"  
"Retira o que eu falei, a vida não é justa. Tudo tem seu preço."  
_  
- Eu sou o que? - Perguntou Hermione, a testa franzida.  
- Você não é gorda, nem um esqueleto. Você é normal.

_"Ah é, claro, e eu fiquei presa dentro daquele pneu que era supostamente o assento de um balanço porque?"  
"Hermione, isso tem 7 anos, antes mesmo de você vir para Hogwarts. Naquela época, você era sim um projeto de Free Willy. Pensei que já tinha superado isso."  
"Obrigada a tudo o que diz respeito à "projeto de Free Willy" Você é minha consciência ou uma versão em miniatura dentro da minha cabeça de mim, mas com o espírito da Taylor?"  
"Agora você vai usar isso só pelo o que ele falou..."  
"Ainda bem que você sabe!"_

O sorriso de Hermione abriu-se, tanto pela vitória com o seu eu - interior e pelo comentário de Harry.

- Sabe, você está ficando melhor em toda essa coisa de sentimentos. - Ela disse, levantando-se dele.

- Er...ahm...Tudo porque eu disse a verdade? O Ron diz a verdade ...pelo menos, o que é verdade para ele e você não gosta. Obrigado - agradeceu quando Hermione estendeu a mão para puxá-lo.  
- É claro. Há uma diferença entre a verdade que todos querem ouvir, entre aquela que pode ser descartada. - Hermione falou com todo o seu ar de "é a coisa mais óbvia do mundo" e começando a limpar suas vestes. - Não acredito que fizemos uma cena dessas logo perto da entrada do vilarejo! Será que alguém nos viu?  
- Sem chances. Nós fomos os últimos.  
- Graças a Merlin! - Ela disse em um muxoxo, as vestes quase limpas e olhando para Harry para ver a situação dele. Parecia que tinha saído de um furação, se era assim que podia se chamar. Ela riu.

- O que é? - Perguntou levemente emburrado.  
- Seu cabelo, está cheio de grama.  
- E a quem eu tenho que agradecer?

- A você. Eu não faria nada daquilo se você não tivesse começado.  
- Ok. Você tem uma certa razão, mas não fique muito feliz porque você não está muito bem também. - Disse apontando para o cabelo dela. ¦lt;br> - Brr. Eu não acredito. - Disse passando a mão pelo o cabelo, pensando em quanto tempo demorara para arrumá-lo e agora tinha ido tudo por água a baixo.  
- Você está limpando o seu cabelo ou batendo na sua cabeça? - Perguntou Harry sorrindo e indo até ela. - Pare de se mexer, Hermione! - Ele pediu, tirando a grama do cabelo dela e algumas flores que tinha provavelmente caído da árvore perto deles. Seu galhos majestosos e grandes, se estendiam até onde eles tinham a pouco tempo atrás, feito uma briga de você-me-paga.

_"Definitivamente, ele está ficando bom nisso."  
"Só por curiosidade, ele é gay?"  
"O que? Claro que não!!!"_

_"Garotos perfeitos, só se forem gays, é a lei da lógica. Tudo isso para que uma mulher não seja totalmente feliz, ficando em depressão porque até um homem achou the perfect guy e a gente não."  
"..."_

- Obrigada. - Disse Hermione quando Harry disse que já acabara. - Não quer que eu tire do seu?  
- Não precisa. Já estou acostumado com essas coisas. - Disse sorrindo para ela.  
- Está bem, então. Vamos?  
- Okay. Mas para exatamente onde estamos indo? - Perguntou Harry postando-se ao lado de Hermione e começando a andar em direção as lojas do vilarejo.  
- Levando em conta que **a)** você me convidou para vir **b)** eu pensei que você soubesse **c)** eu não estou em condições para pensar, você deveria responder a pergunta ao invés de fazê-la. Mas eu gosto de ir ao Três Vassouras...

O pequeno vilarejo de Hogsmead era para onde os estudantes desde o terceiro ano para cima, rumavam em todos os finais de semana marcados pela diretoria de Hogwarts, e não demorara muito e ele se tornara o lugar preferido dos estudantes, principalmente pelas lojas de doces, os pubs - inclusive o Três Vassouras -,e tranqüilidade que passava.  
Porém, neste novo final de semana as pessoas estavam mais agitadas por causa do calor sobrenatural que caira sobre o país, surpreendendo a todos inclusive os estudantes que agora se refugiavam dentro das lojas, essas é claro tinham adotado seus próprios meios para manter os clientes confortáveis.

- Acho que não há lugar aí para a gente. - Comentou Harry espiando por uma pequena janela o pub, procurando um lugar para eles se sentarem.  
- Ok. Vamos a pequena livraria que abriu aqui. - Disse Hermione puxando Harry pela manga sem esperar dar uma resposta.  
- Porque você sempre me leva para algum lugar cheio de livros? - Ele perguntou soando um pouco como Ron.  
- Porque para a maioria das pessoas, é um lugar chato, então lá deve estar vazio e...

"_Levanto seu amigo para lugares vazios, Hermione?"  
"Oh, Deus, pare com isso"  
"Quem diria, Hermione Granger, uma caixinha de surpresas" _

Hermione parou em frente há uma livraria, entre uma loja de roupas para Hogwarts, onde os alunos normalmente recorriam quando havia algum imprevisto com o uniforme no período escolar, e uma outra de artefatos trouxas.  
Harry seguiu Hermione, entrando.

- Bem grande. - Ele disse, não acreditando que de fora poderia parecer tão pequena enquanto,na verdade, era próximo ao tamanho da biblioteca da escola.  
As paredes eram pintadas de um amarelo bem clarinho combinando com o piso e os moveis.  
Encostadas as paredes estavam várias estantes coladas uma as outras, cheias de livros (_o lugar perfeito para Hermione, pensou Harry_), fazendo um perfeito e grande retângulo e em seu centro, cinco compridas mesas de madeira.

- Eu não acredito! - Exclamou,descrente.  
- Acho que as pessoas não estão achando livros tão chatos assim...  
- Só porque os donos são nascidos trouxas. Ele usam aparelhos próprios para a manter a temperatura do ambiente como eles desejarem. - Hermione explicou.  
- Eu não sou o Ron, Hermione.  
- Duvido que alguns deles tenham algum dia lido um desses livros. Estão aqui só para fingir que gostam daqui.  
- Há quem esteja lendo.  
- Porque é muito envergonhado para sentar e só bater papo!  
- Acho que isso é um "não quero ficar aqui", certo? - Perguntou Harry esperançoso.  
- Você não quer?  
- Para ser sincero, eu estava pensando em comer, e não acho que deixem aqui.  
- É, você está certo. Mas o que vamos fazer? Sentar na rua e comer?Se você quer que eu vire sorvete derretido, é claro, de Hermione Granger, é só dizer.  
- Não me agrada a idéia em ter que voltar com você dentro de um copo, então... - Ele olhou para ela, sorrindo como se esperasse alguma coisa.  
- Então o que?  
- Eu não sei. Você é a única que tem idéias boas aqui.  
- Eu deveria agradecer?  
- Não sei, deveria?  
- Você está fazendo isso só pra me irritar sairmos daqui logo, não?  
- Sabia que você é muito boa em Oclumencia?

_Tarefas divididas igualmente:  
Harry está indo comprar doces e comida, e eu cerveja amanteigada junto com o que mais houver de bom no Três Vassouras e eu ache que possa agradar a ambos.  
Daqui a cinco minutos, nos encontramos na descida da ladeira - a idéia de descer uma ladeira sozinha e cheia de embrulhos continua não me agradando - para procurarmos um lugar bom para fazer um piquenique de última hora.  
O Madam Puddifoot's estava até vazio, mas depois de olharmos duas vezes para o que os casais estavam fazendo, resolvemos que não é bem o lugar apropriado para dois amigos ficarem. Principalmente, se ficarmos lá segurando vela, de uma certa maneira. Enquanto lá tem aqueles barulhos de beijos - que me deixariam carente e me fariam pensar em nos 25 motivos de porque é tão triste não ter ninguém - e aqueles barulhinhos de corações explodindo - a nova mania é você tomar com o seu parceiro um desses novos drinques inventados lá, eles soltam uma bolhinhas em forma de coração e então explodem, na língua estranha da Sibila isso seria um premonição de que um dos dois vai ter o coração despedaçado, é claro. Achei até fofinho, mas fiquei com vergonha de falar "e aí,Harry? O que você acha de experimentarmos um desses?"...É, no dia em que eu fizer isso, posso parar na frente dele fazendo biquinho pedindo "me dá um beijo, tigrão". Felizmente, não encontrei um certo casalzinho lá que poderia me deixar triste,mas do que eu estava falando mesmo?  
Ah sim...enquanto lá tem essa serie de barulhos, aqui no Três Vassouras parece que está rolando uma festa, ou seria invasão de moscas? Meu ouvido chega a doer por causa de todo esse zum zum zum, que eles fazem. Será que alguém famoso morreu e eu não sei? Será que o Guilherme percebeu o erro e largou a Taylor?_

- Aqui está, querida, vai querer mais alguma coisa? - Perguntou Madame Rosmerta

_Porque eu sempre me lembro de arroz e merda quando falo o nome dela?_

- Não, obrigada. - Disse entregando o dinheiro e pegando as bolsa.

_E quem disse que nada pode piorar?  
Lá estavam eles, fazendo um show na frente dos amigos! Onde já se viu? Como é que eles podem fazer esse tipo de coisa?  
Quinta mesa contando da esquerda para a direita logo depois a do Neville, Luna e Simas, eles estão lá. Se beijando. Em frente aos amigos. Beijo de língua. Ele está acariciando o rosto dela. Todo mundo está olhando ou é impressão minha? Eu to babando? As pessoas estão aplaudindo. Okay,nem todas as garotas estão assim como eu, isso me livra de ser a do contra.  
Meu Merlin, eles não respiram? Eu odeio minha vida! Porque eu não sou ela? Finalmente! Se separam! Ele está vermelho, que cute... Ela está parecendo uma vadia, sorrindo desse jeito!  
Ele está envergonhado. Ele desviou o olhar. O olhar vai na direção de...mim...eu? minha direção? Hermione Granger?! Para mim?  
Ele ainda está me olhando o que eu faço? To com a boca aberta? Respira...inspira...Respira...Inspira...Ele sorriu para mim. Ele está acenando para mim...Isso definitivamente não é normal!  
Não posso ser mau educada, o que eu faço? O que Bridget Jones faria? Encolher a barriga, empinar a bunda, erguer a cabeça, sorrir sedutora e acima de tudo conferir se é para mim.  
**Noticia muito, muito má:** Realmente,não era para mim. A vida é uma droga!_  
_**Noticia boa:** Ainda bem que eu não acenei ou ia parecer uma idiota completa e a decepção ia ser maior. Harry não demorou e veio me buscar para ver o que tinha acontecido. Achamos um lugar.Não é bem exatamente dentro do vilarejo, ou seja, 30 minutos de caminhada. _

- Você não vai me contar porque está pálida, vai? - Perguntou Harry pela 132ª  
vez.

- Você vai rir. - Repetiu pela 129ª vez (detalhe, nas outras três vezes, ela respondeu como um 'não')  
- Não vou. - Disse Harry pegando a outra ponta da toalha xadrez que Hermione conjurara depois de um discussão...

:::FashBlack:::

"Piquenique que é piquenique tem toalha xadrez", disse Hermione.  
"Não precisa", respondeu Harry.  
"Então,não me convide para um piquenique quando não é um, propriamente dito...", ela resmungou.  
"Okay, Hermione, coloque a toalha, mas nada de vermelho e branco, eu não gosto", pediu Harry.  
"Você escutou o que eu disse esse tempo todo? Se você trocar até a cor da toalha, da tradicional cor da toalha xadrez não é piquenique".  
Harry bufou, "por favor, o que há de mais?!"  
Hermione cruzou os braços sobre o peito "e o que tem de mais ser vermelho e branco?  
"Porque você insiste?  
"Esse pode ser o primeiro e ultimo piquenique que eu vou fazer com um garoto, então, ele tem que seguir a tradição, mesmo que seja com meu melhor amigo", ela disse sorrindo tristemente. Sabendo que tinha ganho a batalha.

:::Fim FlashBack:::

- Vai sim. - Reafirmou pegando a outra ponta da toalha como Harry.  
- Porque você acha que eu vou?

- Eu riria. - Admitiu.  
- Você não ri da tragédia dos outros.  
- Você chamou de tragédia?! - Disse Hermione largando a toalha e colocando suas mãos na cintura, observando Harry, este ficou fora de visão pois assim que a garota soltara a toalha, esta fora jogada em sua direção por um leve vento de verão e caindo sobre o rosto dele.  
Hermione riu comparando Harry a Bichento que costumava a se enrolar em seus lençóis e depois não conseguia sair , enquanto Harry tentava retirar a toalha enquanto o vento, brincava com ele, e impulsando-a para a sua direção com força.  
- Achou! - Exclamou Mione em um tom mais agudo, imitando um dos gritinhos histéricos que Parati costumava a ter antes de rir de Harry,que finalmente retirara a toalha do rosto e a amassava com força por entre suas mãos.  
- Obrigado por todo o apoio moral, Hermione. Agora você pode me ajudar com essa toalha que você tanto insistiu em conjurar? Ela não gosta de mim.  
- Sinceramente, eu acho o contrário, ela gosta de você, mesmo você tendo sido contra ela.  
- Rá rá rá... Engraçadooo...

Não demorou e a toalha tinha sido domada e a refeição de ambos posta sobre ela. Enquanto Harry e Hermione, apreciavam à alguns passos de distancia, a obra de arte.

- Me dá até pena de comer. Ficou tão bonitinho, não acha? -Perguntou Hermione, inclinando a cabeça para a direita e então para a esquerda, as duas mãos alguns centímetros de distancia de seu rosto, com os polegares juntos e os indicadores apontando para o céu, mudando algumas vezes de posição ( - _Mais para a direita, entorta um pouco Hermione, não muito, isso mesmo... Uma foto seria perfeita agora,_ disse Harry) procurando um ângulo.  
- Mas eu não tenho. - Disse Harry, sentando-se e pegando uma cerveja amanteigada acompanhada de uma barra de chocolate.

_"Ah, é que ele tem esse corpo?"_

- Não quer comer?  
_  
'"Pergunta errada. A pergunta seria 'não vai se entregar ao chocolate mais gostoso do pacote? ' "_

- Só um pouco. - Falou sentando-se ao lado dele e aceitando a barra de chocolate oferecida por Harry. - Você já veio aqui com alguém?  
- Não... - Ele respondeu de boca cheia.

_"Como o Ron...Oh vida..."_

- Nem eu. Não sabia que existia. - Acrescentou, encostando suas costas na árvore e pegando mais um pedaço de chocolate. - Sabe, eu tava um pouco caída porque...ahm... Um cara, que eu gosto, está com uma garota e ela é melhor que eu.  
- Ninguém é melhor do que você, Hermione. - Ele disse passando o braço pelo ombro dela e dando uma leve chacoalhada de conforto.

- Obrigada. Mas ela é...Magra e bonita e ...

_"Acho que vou chorar..."_

- E você é tudo isso também e aposto que ela não sabe metade das coisas que você sabe. Deixe ele conhecer você e duvido que não esqueça ela na mesma hora.  
- Algumas vezes, você realmente sabe o que dizer, Harry.

Silencio constrangedor.

- Posso de fazer uma pergunta? - Hermione disse pegando mais um chocolate e colocando na boca.  
- Sim. Estamos entre amigos, nada de manter a etiqueta. - Ele disse sabendo que ela ainda estava com o chocolate na boca e por isso se recusava a falar. - Vamos, Mione! Não aprendeu nada comigo? Nem com o Ron?  
- Okay...Eh que, vosse já...Naum dá!  
- Calma, fala com calma enquanto você mastiga.  
- Vosse eh nojentu, sabe?

- Viu? Já saiu de uma das regras da etiqueta. Falar para uma pessoas grosserias.  
- Bobo! - Ela falou engolindo o resto do chocolate, feliz por não ter que continuar tentando se superar naquele tipo de coisa.  
- O que era?  
- Ahm...er...você...já sabe...gostou de mim...? De um outra .... er...maneira? - Perguntou fazendo longos gestos com a mão enquanto o rosto se tornava uma bola rosada.  
- Não.

_"Definitivamente, ele poderia demorar mais para responder,ao menos, eu me sentiria melhor. Se ele pensasse duas vezes, mas nãããããaooo... tem que responder assim..."_

- Porque?

_Eu odeio essas perguntas._

- Por nada. Obrigada por responder.  
- Ahm?  
- Só para checar.  
- O que?  
- Nada. Lembrei de um filme. É, filme, a garota costumava fazer esse tipo de perguntas, sabe? Doida de dar dó! Perguntas para saber se todo mundo estava bem com ela e ninguém ia cruzar aquela famosa linha da amizade...  
- Ah sim...  
- Não que eu pense que você queira!  
- Eu entendi.  
- O que você entendeu?  
- Por favor, não me entende mal, Harry, foi sou uma daquelas perguntas que você tem que fazer só para deixar seu subconsciente calmo, ninguém entendeu nada de errado e tudo está bem, mas que você não está realmente interessado na resposta, quer dizer, só caso ela seja negativa, porque aí não tem o que se preocupar e você quer mais um desses? - Perguntou mudando de assunto e apontando para o bolo de cenoura.

_Fiquei sim um pouco traumatizada com o que ele falou. Sei lá, todas as garotas tem uma fetiche de que um de seus amigos gostam delas, sabe? Só para ter certeza que pelo menos um homem na fase da Terra, além de seu pai gosta de você, se é que ele gosta,já que o meu não vai lá com a minha cara desde que eu não sou um garoto.  
E bem, é até uma forma de ser valorizada,mesmo que você não o corresponda e que pise no coração dele, mas você vai ter um assunto para repetir em todas as festas de pijama que for, sem falar que, quando ele diz uma coisa e mesmo nunca tendo sentido nada por você quer dizer que é mentira. Ele só disse aquilo para que você parasse com seu blah blah blah chato. Pelo menos, é isso o que diz um dos livros que eu li "Tudo o que eles dizem, mas não necessariamente quer dizer que acreditam".  
Ficamos até umas quatro horas da tarde.  
Tanto calor, para nada. Não demorou muito e começou a chover, o que definitivamente foi bom porque a) nós precisamos sair correndo, gastei as calorias que ganhei no mesmo dia b) a blusa branca que ele estava vestindo me deixou ter mais uma vez a visão daquele peitoral que eu tanto amo c) ele não me carregou no colo, não que eu não goste,mas pelo menos, quando eu cai na ladeira (sim, eu cai lá!), ele correu para tentar me levantar e caiu também! Eu amo não pagar micos sozinha! Agora, ele não pode contar para ninguém que eu cai - nem a posição em que eu cai - e eu farei o mesmo por ele d) e não menos importante,estou bem melhor.  
O caminho de volta foi sem conversas embaraçosas, mas muitos risos, a gente comendo o resto do chocolate - para ver como sobra comida quando o Ron não está perto, e relembrando algumas coisas que já nos aconteceram.  
Tecnicamente, não é tão ruim não ter melhores amigas, mas sim um melhor amigo, é diferente, muito estranho, é claro, porém, muito melhor quando eles tem esse ataque de fofura surpresa que eu tanto amo.  
Hermione Granger, às 03:20, não informo o dia porque estou perdida no tempo depois de tantas emoções. _

- Bem, eu vou indo. Boa noite,Harry, Ron. - Disse fechando o diário e subindo as escadas para o dormitório.

- A propósito, caso tenha achado o gosto do meu xampu, familiar a algo que tenha experimento, é porque é sabor pessego.- Ela disse subindo as escadas do dormitório.

Harry parou sua leitura e riu, virando para olhá-la o Quadribol através do tempo agora jazia fechado sobre seu colo. Ele assentiu com a cabeça, como se respondesse "entendido", mas ainda sorrindo, ela retribuiu mais uma vez o gesto e entrou no dormitório.

- Algumas vezes, tenho certeza de que ela não é normal. - Disse Ron.

_P.S: Quinze tipos de sorrisos dedicados a mim pelo Harry.  
Quatro tipos pelo Ron e nenhum era seguido de coisa boa.  
Nenhum pelo Guilherme._

**N/A: Bem, é isso mesmo. Finalmente, terminei! Espero que gostem e comentem! Cada comentário me deixa feliiiiiiiiz e com mais vontade de escrever!  
Beijos – Dri meu Word está uma merda!**


	5. Pt1 The Phoenix

**Nome:** Mais que uma conquista  
**Autora:** Sabrina Potter  
**E-mail:** drica underline radcliffe arroba yahoo ponto com ponto br (Eu sei que é horrível colocar assim, mas o fanfiction . net não colabora certas vezes! 

**CAPÍTULO 4 – PARTE 1 – A proposta**

_Listen as your day unfolds  
Challenge what the future holds  
Try and keep your head up to the sky  
Lovers, they may cause you tears  
Go ahead release your fears  
Stand up and be counted  
Don't be ashamed to cry _

You gotta be  
You gotta be bad, you gotta be bold  
You gotta be wiser, you gotta be hard  
You gotta be tough, you gotta be stronger  
You gotta be cool, you gotta be calm  
You gotta stay together  
All I know, all I know, love will save the day

You gotta be – Des'ree

Você sabe da última? – Perguntou à amiga com um sorriso vencedor.  
- Não, o que? Você perdeu 1kg? Por que se foi,eu não notei diferença.

A garota de cabelos castanhos claros parecia levemente ofendida, mas não demorou e o choque foi substituído por um semblante de desdenho e mistério.

O que aconteceu, então?  
- Eles estão juntos. Foi confirmado há quase dois dias...

Hermione ouviu o burburinho das garotas do sexto ano, e aquilo a incomodou. As duas pararam de falar assim quando tinham a avistado.

"Droga! Será que todos já sabiam da sua queda (cof cof cof...precipício) pelo monitor da Corvinal ou só ela que tinha aquele poder impressionante de intimidar algumas pessoas?", perguntou-se, mas então, outra pergunta surgiu, "há dois dias estava sendo traída por aqueles dois...aqueles dois...Droga! Por que tinha começado a tentar a parar de falar palavrão?"

Bom dia. – Disseram as duas jovens assim que Hermione passou por elas, esta não disse nada, perdida em seus pensamentos.

Estava quase virando o corredor, quando ouviu as estudantes voltarem a conversar, mas nem ao menos tentou ouvir, tinha coisas mais importante.  
- Ela não parece estar apaixonada.

Eles estão negando. É só isso. Mal sabem que a escola inteira já sabe. Eles pensaram que iam nos enganar! Rá – Disse ajeitando a mochila sobre o ombro e indo em direção das aulas com a amiga.  
Alguns passos dali, um grupo maior de garotas comentava sobre a mesma coisa.

E então, quando era mais ou menos pelas 11:30 hrs, ouviram uns barulhos estranhos vindo da antiga sala de astronomia.  
- Uhun... – Confirmou Dino saindo de trás de uma das pilastras e se aproximando das garotas. – E bem, vocês já sabem que ela estava l� perto da cama dele nessa mesma noite, um pouco antes disso acontecer. Eles saíram com uma desculpa de que ela tinha quebrado o pé, mas eu captei a mensagem...Eu costumava dar conselhos pro Harry de como chegar em garotas, sabe? – Disse passando os braços pelos ombros de duas garotas do grupo, sorrindo o mais inocentemente que conseguia.  
- Mas Malfoy os viu na enfermaria! – Rebateu a quintanista.  
- E ele a estava segurando... no colo...sem camisa... – Sussurrou a Hannah para que ninguém mais pudesse ouvir, enquanto fazia de sua mão um leque ao dizer as últimas duas palavras.  
- Bem,eu tenho que ir, garotas...hmm...er...Dino...Muitas coisas a fazer – disse Kate pegando seu cadernos e correndo para longe do grupo.

Chegara a hora. Ia ter o seu primeiro artigo no jornal de Hogwarts e não havia quem pudesse a impedir.

* * *

Depois de descobrir que eu realmente não funciono a base de pressão (e quem consegue?), eu tive minha noite de descanso consideravelmente boa, devo admitir, mas então, depois de já não estar nem lá muito triste, começaram aquelas perguntas torturantes: 

**1. **Se o Neville disse que o Guilherme gostava de mim, por que ele estava com aquela va... Hermione parou com a caneta antes que pudesse completar aquela palavra.  
Ela tinha que parar de falar palavrões cada vez que estivesse muito nervosa ou se a pessoa cujo queria se referir, em sua opinião, merecesse. Era uma mania muito, muito feia, era quase como rebaixar-se ao mesmo nível dos outros.

Ela ficou alguns segundos olhando onde a sua pena parara, esperando-a para continuar ou a meia palavra.  
Beeeem, a vida não tinha sido lá muito justa com ela, então, ela tinha motivos, não? Pra que ser justa logo agora?

É, pensou o primeiro sorriso do dia surgindo em seu rosto, mas dessa vez contendo uma pitada de malicia. Ela podia começar com aquela regra de 10 coisas que eu vou parar de fazer no dia seguinte, quando sua raiva já tivesse evaporando...

"... Se o Neville disse que o Guilherme gostava de mim, por que ele estava com aquela vaca (Ah-Rá Rebate essa Taylor!)?"

**2. **Harry é gay?

Hermione soltou uma gargalhada pensando em como seria engraçado caso alguém pegasse aquele pergaminho, mais ainda se fosse Harry ou Ron.  
Ela sinceramente não acreditava que estava se questionando sobre a opção sexual do melhor amigo, mas tudo o que tinha acontecido nos últimos dois dias tinham, certamente, mexido com ela.

Afinal, como é que ele podia ser tão compreensível alguns dias e em outros não? Seria aquilo somente o inverso do que acontece com as mulheres? Enquanto boa parte da população feminina do mundo sae arrancando os cabelos e gritando com todos, os homens tinham uma fase no mês para ficar mais sensíveis e etc?

**3. **O que eu vou fazer? Esqueço ou corro para conquistá-lo?

**4. **O que significou o meu sonho? Antes ele era uma barra de chocolate, só tinha o rosto, e o resto só chocolate e bem, nem tinha formato de um corpo, mas bem, quem se importa? Mas agora não, eu encontro uma barra de chocolate e na embalagem lá está o rosto dele, sorrindo para mim e piscando de um modo muito, mas muito sexy!  
Explicações encontradas por Hermione para o sonho descrito acima:

**a) **Ele não é somente um rostinho bonito, mas o que tem por trás do belo corpo e rosto (no caso, a embalagem) chega a ser melhor do que o exterior dele.  
**b) **Eu estou ficando maluca.  
**c) **Seguindo quase o padrão da primeira opção, mas diferente dela onde cita uma possibilidade de ter sido só um erro dele sair com a Taylor e que ele, primeiro de tudo, ressalta a inteligência e o caráter das pessoas além da aparência.

Talvez, ele não seja assim. Mas, devido ao fato de eu estar tão ligada à imagem de Príncipe Encantado que eu montei para ele, eu quero que essa seja a verdade. Agora, me diz, quando é que eu passei a ser tão sonhadora? Todos sabem que garotos bonitos, não se interessam pela 'beleza interior' e isso é o que me chega a nossa última pergunta:

**5. **Por que os homens não são capazes de aceitar mulheres...hmm...desprovidas de beleza, mas nós somos capazes de aceitá-los mesmo que não sejam lá muito agradáveis de se olhar ...!

**RESPOSTAS:**

**1.** Neville é um idiota por me dar falsas esperanças.

**2.**Harry está querendo ou vai se tornar gay. Nenhum homem pode ser tão fofinho... uh-hum...sem chances...só pode ser isso! Hmm...será que ele vai atacar o Ron no vestuário depois de uma partida de quadribol? É, talvez a vida não seja tão ruim assim...Espero que nesse dia eu esteja perto deles, por que eu não quero perder a cara do Ron (se ele não for, também)!

**3.**Nenhum dos dois. Só fazer minha lista boba.

**4.**Eu to ficando doida.

**5.** Por que nós mulheres somos muito sensíveis!

**DECISÕES:**

**1.**Vou fazer dieta! Dane-se os homens, eu quero me sentir bem e recuperar a minha auto-estima! Ela está por aí procurando o caminho de casa, e vou ajudá-la!

**2.** Se o Harry for gay! Viva aos gays! Sabia que ele não era meu melhor amigo por nada! Bridget Jones tinha um amigo gay e era feliz, por que eu não vou ser!

**3.** Preciso parar de fazer essas listas.

**4.** Nada mais de sofrer! Danem-se os homens! Sou parte da nova geração de mulheres! Não precisamos deles! Temos nossos grandes saltos altos para matar baratas, temos o chocolate que é equivalente ao prazer de uma mulher quando está num ato sexual, um espirro gasta as mesmas calorias do que o orgasmo e corremos mais rápido do que qualquer um deles quando **a)** estávamos só com a roupa baixa e alguém chega ou situações semelhantes, como quando estamos com uma cara feia **b)** há alguma ameaça (barata, aranha, lagartixa ou objetos não identificados) **c)** temos que correr atrás da desgraçada que roubou nosso homem!  
Agora o lema é: Usem e joguem fora! Yeaaaah!  
E para que o tenhamos certeza de que a nossa situação atual irá mudar, os filhos da nova geração passaram por treinamentos das coisas que todos os homens deviam saber para não machucarem as mulheres e tudo mais o que nós, mulheres fortes e perfeitas, acharmos que seja bom!

Hey, Hermione! – Chamou Harry batendo com o cotovelo em suas costelas.  
- O que? A professora me chamou? – Perguntou olhando para os lados e para a sua frente a procura da professora. – Ué? Cadê ela?

Hermione ouviu Harry abafar o riso, mas não comentou nada, ainda esperando uma resposta.

O que há com você? Primeiro, perde o café da manhã, e agora está no mundo da lua? – Ele perguntou um ar preocupado em seus olhos verdes.  
- Não...é...sim...bem, não.Eu só estava entretida com os meus pensamentos. Nada mais.  
- Durante a aula?  
- Se você não notou , a professora não está aqui.  
- Notei antes mesmo de você. Agora, me responde, alguma coisa está errada?  
- Não, não. É que você sabe Harry, tudo isso esta me deixando cansada. Ontem em Hogsmead perto, anteontem a antiga sala de astronomia...

"Antiga sala de astronomia? AQUELA sala de astronomia?", pensou Parvati inclinando-se um pouco mais pra frente tentando ouvir o que mais Hermione falava com Harry. Um sorriso brotou em seu rosto pálido.

Quem diria? Hermione Granger, com uma vida mais agitada até mesmo que a dela!

Eu não to acostumada a esse tipo de coisa, eu fico atrás dos livro, você curte, procura emoção, você que gosta de ação e não eu. – Disse lembrando-se do tombo que levara no dia anterior em uma das ladeiras do povoado. Ela se aproximou da orelha de Harry, sussurrando, uma expressão de dor no rosto. – Sabe, continua doendo.  
- Isso passa. Mas não vai me dizer que você não gostou! Por que eu não vou acreditar...  
- Não foi isso o que eu disse... é claro que eu gostei, Harry, foi...hm...er...bom...muito bom – admitiu, suas bochechas ficando cor de rosa.

Hermione nem ao menos percebeu o olhar em reprovação enviado por Lilá que se sentara logo atrás dos dois junto a Parvati, e estivera também, ouvindo parte da conversa. Diferentemente de Lilá que tinha se controlado o máximo possível para não falar nada e somente prestar atenção na conversa, Parvati que estava sentada na pontinha da cadeira, o corpo inclinado para frente enquanto ouvia, perdeu o equilíbrio assim que Malfoy seguido de seus colegas passaram por ela levando tudo consigo até mesmo a cadeira onde ela estava.  
PLAFT!  
Harry e Hermione viraram a cabeça quase que no mesmo momento para ver o que acontecera.  
Parvati fechou os olhos com força, contendo a dor. Ela fez do seu melhor pra não começar a gritar com Malfoy.  
Ela nem mesmo precisou erguer os olhos, já sabendo que encontraria com os rostos preocupados e abismados dos amigos, por isso, conformando-se com sua má sorte ("Será que eu perdi alguma coisa que ela falou? Merda de Mafoy! Ai minha bunda...", pensou colocando a mão na região onde doía) levantou a sua outra mão e acenou para as pessoas a seu redor, sua vergonha não a deixando levantar a cabeça.

OK, acabou o show. Eu estou viva... – Falou tentando-se levantar, o rosto agora recuperara toda sua cor adicionado ao vermelho, vermelho da vergonha, como acostumara-se a dizer.

Já satisfeita com o pronunciamento de Parvati, Hermione voltou a posição inicial, de frente para o quadro negro. Ela pegou o pergaminho em que antes registrara seus pensamentos e o colocou debaixo da mesa, virando-se e abrindo o livro de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas, quando ouviu a professora se aproximar, dando um fim a conversa com Harry. Bem, pelo menos, era isso o que esperava.  
Tic Tac Tic Tac...  
Hermione olhou para o relógio um pouco acima do quadro negro. Nunca, em toda a sua vida, desejara tanto ser liberada de uma aula como agora. Podia sentir seus ombros tensos e os olhos estavam cheios de lágrimas pois não desviara um momento sequer, nos últimos 20 minutos, os olhos do relógio, acompanhando seu tic tac irritante e interminável.  
É, agora, podia falar que efeito Harry Potter tinha nela.  
Harry se aproximou mais um pouco dela e sussurrou em seu ouvido:

Eu vi meu nome aí, Mione, simplesmente não tente esconder esse papel de mim, por que você – ele parou assim que a professora olhou para eles, ambos abriram sorrisos sem graça. Assim que a professora virou novamente para o quadro, Harry voltou a se aproximar dela, falando em um tom brincalhão e um pouco sério – por que você não vai conseguir. Ninguém resiste a mim.

Eu não sei do que você está falando.  
- Vou esclarecer as coisas pra você: papel, embaixo da sua mesa, com meu nome, Harry.  
- Oi, Harry, como vai você? – Disse encarando-o e sorrindo.

"Cara de pau", pensou quando sorriu pra ele. Como ela podia fazer essas coisas em momentos como aquele?  
Harry riu.

Não tente me fazer de bobo, Hermione Granger.  
- Sinceramente, eu não sei do que você está falando... – Disse sua mão lentamente indo para debaixo de sua mesa e segurando firmemente o pedaço de pergaminho.  
- Ah é? Então, você não vai se incomodar se eu simplesmente – Harry baixou a pena que antes segurava a pena esta já esquecida em cima do livro e começou a movimentá-la lentamente para perto de Hermione.

"Ah Meu Deus, agora eu to com sérios problemas", pensou Hermione os olhos arregalados.

... confiscar a sua mesa, vai?  
- Vou. E muito. – Ela disse, sua outra mão largando a pena também, os olhos agora na professora.  
- Nada que você não possa perdoar, algum dia...  
- Que você nunca vai ver se você fizer... Oh, droga! – murmurou assim que sentiu a mão de Harry se fechar sobre a sua, seus dedos procurando uma forma de pegar o pergaminho. Sem pensar duas vezes, ela mergulhou a outra mão também, para segurar o braço dele.  
- Harry...para com isso! – Falou visivelmente furiosa – Eu ...ai Meu Deus...Não é hora nem lugar pra fazermos esse tipo de coisa...

Lilá cutucou Parvati fortemente nas costelas e indicou com a cabeça a dupla a frente.  
Ambas captando a mensagem de Hermione.  
Elas trocaram um olhar de pura descrença misturada com susto e então, voltaram a encará-los.

Lil� - chamou Parvati tentando com que ninguém mais a ouvisse – onde está a outra mão do Harry? – perguntou, controlando a vontade de gritar histeria por causa da cena que estava presenciando.

Lilá esticou um pouco o pescoço, mas não conseguiu ver por que Harry e Hermione estavam com uma cabeça encostada na outra, enquanto falavam alguma coisa, tomando cuidado pra que ninguém escutasse e pelo visto, ninguém visse.

Eu não sei e acho que eu não quero saber.  
- Aaaaaaaiiiii... - Hermione colocou uma mão na boca, um gemido escapando de seus lábios quando Harry fechou suas mãos com força ao redor do seu pulso.  
- Bem, obrigada. Pergunta respondida. – Sussurrou Parvati a boca entre aberta.  
- Harry se você continuar...  
- Os dois, podem, por favor, parar de conversar? – Pediu Victorya.

Os amigos se entreolharam e coloram as mãos para cima assim que a professora os chamou atenção, ambos tensos.

Turma, eu vou precisar sair por um momento. Qualquer tipo de brincadeira e saídas ao corredor, não serão toleradas, ouviram? Eu não irei demorar– Disse saindo em seguida porta a fora, sua sombra podendo ser vista junta a de outro professor, ambos entretidos com a conversa.

Assim que a porta se fechou, alguns alunos trocaram de lugar ou viraram-se para trás para conversarem entre si.

Hermione e Harry que já tinham desistido de entrar em um acordo, soltaram a respiração, felizes que pelo menos um problema estava fora do caminho, mas então, foi quando que perceberam o perigo. Todos os dois, ainda estavam com suas mãos ao ar, e o papel logo ali, centímetros abaixo, na mesa de Hermione.

Hermione tentou olhar para Harry pelo canto do olho, ele fazia o mesmo.  
É, definitivamente, nenhum dos dois tinha desistido.

Não se atreveu nem ao menos a piscar, e se Harry de repente pegasse o papel? Ela simplesmente não podia deixar. Com certeza, ele não ficaria feliz com ela sobre a 'brincadeira' que fizera sobre a sexualidade dele. Hermione tentou não rir a menção do assunto, seu coração estava acelerado demais para isso, será que dava para alguém escutar? Daria uma boa batida para uma música, pensou.  
- E então, Mione? Vai desistir? – Perguntou Harry quebrando o silencio entre os dois.  
- Nunca. – Ela disse com um pequeno sorriso.  
Harry riu, e abaixou os olhos, olhando para a mesa dela. Hermione entrou em estado de alerta.  
- Somos dois. – Concluiu voltando a olhá-la.

"1", contou Hermione mentalmente.  
"2", Harry respirou fundo, contando os segundos para a vitória.  
"3", Hermione soltou um suspiro, já cansada, seus olhos não desgrudando dos de Harry, era impressão ou ele também estava fazendo uma contagem?

Agora. - Sem nem ao menos perceberem, seus lábios se mexeram, mesmo sem nenhum som ao menos escapar, mas era exatamente o sinal que o oponente estava esperando.

Lil� Parvati, Simas e Ron acompanharam as mãos dos colegas mergulharem para debaixo da mesa. As duas garotas já encaravam tudo com um ar divertido, enquanto os novos espectadores olhavam, assim como elas alguns minutos atrás, petrificados.

O que diabos estava acontecendo ali?

Ah-Rá – Exclamou Hermione assim que sua mão, novamente se fechou sobre o pergaminho agora amassado. – Faça melhor do que isso, Potter. – Desafiou, cantarolando.

Ela era boa demais para perder!  
Primeiro passo para a mulher da nova geração dado: vencer os homens...mesmo que em brincadeiras infantis.

Eu não queria fazer isso, mas já que não me dá outra escolha...

O ar vitorioso de Hermione foi bruscamente substituído por uma sombra de medo.

Droga! Por que ela sempre tinha que piorar as coisas? Por que ela não gostava do tom dele? Por que algo a dizia que aquilo certamente, não ia dar certo? Por que? Por que? Por que?

Oh, não...por favor, Harry... – pediu sua voz não passando de um gemido.

Riscar o "nunca pedir clemência" e adicionar "só quando necessário".

Cadê seu senso de aventura?

"Perdi enquanto tava jogando minhas calcinhas da sorte fora por que minha mãe disse que eram besteira", quis responder, mas deixou somente como mais um dos pensamentos bobos que passam pela cabeça de Hermione Granger quando não devem.

Nunca tive. – Respondeu.  
- Que pena. – Falou harry mas em seu rosto não tinham nenhum vestígio de tal. - Harry...por favor... a gente pode continuar isso depois?  
- Só por que eu gosto muito de você. – Ele disse sorrindo e retirando suas mãos debaixo da mesa dela.  
Se ele não tivesse se recusado a perder a expressão de choque no rosto dela, teria prestado um pouco mais de atenção em um pequeno "Aww" que surgira de um grupo de garotas que estavam algumas cadeiras ao leste.

Hermione pensou por um segundo como era receber um balanço, bem, pelo menos, ela sabia exatamente que sua cara tinha ficado exatamente igual a de quem recebe um assim que Harry tinha, simplesmente, desistido.

Podia até imaginar, como deveria estar. Primeiro, os olhos arregalados em choque, a boca aberta formando um O, depois a rápida olhada para os lados de "onde estou?" seguido pela perda total de qualquer expressão que possa dizer como se sente ou se até mesmo, está vivo.  
Bem, pelo menos, fora assim que Ron ficara no último jogo de Quadribol.

Jura? – Perguntou um pouco confusa.

Harry balançou com a cabeça para cima e para baixo, um sorriso no rosto,lembrando-a vagamente de um criança que recebera um presente e ficara radiante com ele, respondendo imediatamente que sim, quando perguntassem se tinha ou não gostado.

Bem, que bom. Eu estou realmente muito orgulhosa de você Harry. Ainda bem que você desistiu por que eu não ia, em hipótese... – Hermione parou de falar, Harry colocando a mão na frente do rosto dela para pará-la.  
- Quem disse que eu desisti? Eu só mudei de tática.

"Shit ! Shit! Shit!"

A partir de agora, palavrão em outras línguas que não sejam a minha, são aceitos.

O que você vai...?  
Hermione nunca chegou a terminar a sua frase, por que quando menos esperava, Harry a surpreendeu, pela segunda vez no dia e sabe lá quantas na semana.  
Ao invés de tentar pegar o papel, ele tinha feito como falara, mudara de tática, suas mãos correndo para os lados do corpo dela.

Deus...isso é tortura... – gemeu sem se preocupar com o volume de sua voz e mordendo o lábio inferior e fechando os olhos enquanto Harry corria seus dedos pela barriga dela e seus lados, fazendo cócegas.

Retirando as mãos debaixo de sua mesa ainda segurando o pedaço de papel, ela tentou se proteger das mãos travessas de Harry e ao mesmo tempo, controlando-se para não cair na gargalhada e chamar a atenção dos outros. Se tivesse deixados os olhos abertos, veria que todos os alunos, Grifinórios e Sonserinos, tinham parado seu afazeres e olhavam-nos em choque e alguns até divertindo-se com a cena.

Hermione conseguia sentir seu rosto queimando mais e mais devido a força que estava fazendo, não conseguia juntar as letras para formar uma palavras quanto mais uma frase.  
Harry descobrira seu ponto fraco.  
Este, tentava esconder a felicidade em ver a amiga agora reduzida a nada mais que uma garota que não conseguia se controlar sobre o efeito das cócegas em seu corpo, ele estava certamente satisfeito consigo.  
Tinha conseguido o que nenhum outro garoto tinha, tirar Hermione Granger, a sabe tudo, de si e sem precisar usar nem frases grosseiras (não que ele fosse algum dia o fazer) ou se tornar um Ronald Weasley.  
Harry a observava de perto, seus olhos não desviando dela por um momento sequer. Ele nunca a tinha visto daquela maneira. Tão acuada,sem ter pra onde correr, sem ter a resposta, ou solução para uma coisa.

Ele era um gênio!

Haaaarryy...- ela estranhou quando ouviu sua voz, estava rouca e fraca, é, sem sombra de dúvida, era o esforço – por favor...é mais do que uma garota pode agüentar... por favor...não...para...- será que seu rosto já tinha atingido a cor dos cabelos dos Weasley?

Harry não se conteu e soltou uma gargalhada,talvez, uma das mais verdadeiras que ela já o tinha ouvido soltar.

Não para? – Ele repetiu aumentando a carga de cócegas.  
- Não! Pára! – Pediu Hermione.  
- Agora que eu to chegando onde eu quero? – Ele perguntou.  
- Eu também to chegando lá.  
"Se você continuar, você vai chegar de onde você nunca deveria ter saído, debaixo de mim", pensou, lembrando-se do dia anterior. Era muito melhor quando ela podia ditar a regra dos jogos.  
- Ela está chegando lÿ – Perguntou Simas para Dino.  
- Lá aonde? – Perguntou Crabbe que se juntara assim como alguns outros Sonserinos ( "O dia em que Granger perdeu a postura e se entregou a seu sangue e seus hormônios? Você acha que eu vou perder isso, Draco?", disse Pansy) perto do grupo de Grifinórios para ver o casal. Simas e Dino rolaram os olhos.

Se você não sabe , não somos nós que vamos contar. – Garantiram.  
- Deus! Ela está gostando! – Sussurrou a garota ao lado de Simas cobrindo a mão com a boca assim que viu quase sorriso surgindo no rosto da grifinória.  
- Querida, Harry Potter é que está... você sabe o que... ao lado dela... Duh! É claro que ela está gostando! – disse a amiga, todos caindo em silencio, assistindo-os.

Harry...por favor...  
- É só você dizer, Hermione. – Ele disse.  
- Dizer o que? – Perguntou. Ela respirou fundo. – Você é o melhor apanhador do mundo?

Harry parou um minuto para pensar, não era exatamente o que ele estava pensando, mas bem, é, ele gostava de elogios algumas vezes.

E...?  
- O melhor amigo que uma garota pode ter...  
- E...?  
- Deus! Quer que eu diga o que mais? Você é legal, amigo, compreensivo – algumas vezes – eu amo os seus olhos, e bem bonito também..eu não sei o que dizer mais! Você é uma boa transa? – Ela cobriu a boca notando o que acabara de dizer, perdendo inesperadamente o equilíbrio assim que pulara em sua cadeira, assustada consigo mesma.

Harry tinha parado com as cócegas assim que ela tinha começado com a última sentença, prestando atenção em Hermione, não acreditando no que ela estava dizendo.  
Assim que Harry a viu perder o equilíbrio,no entanto, estendeu o braço para segurá-la.  
- Acho que pode parar agora. – Harry falou puxando-a de volta para seu lugar. Sua voz era indecifrável.  
Talvez, pensou Hermione, chocado demais pra dizer qualquer outra coisa.

Obrigada. – Disse assim que sentou-se na cadeira, sem nenhum perigo aparente de que fosse cair, incapaz de olhar nos olhos de Harry.  
- Ele é? – Perguntou Parvati antes que pudesse pensar no que estava fazendo.

Silêncio.

**Nota da Autora:** Novamente,desculpa pela demora e obrigada pelos comentários!  
Deixem uma escritora de fic feliz e comentem, ok? eu sei, tosco, mas fazer o quê? Ah! Tem um recadinho, é só ir ali na barra de rolagem da caixinha de capítulos e ir em "Nota da Autora".  
Em breve, a parte dois desse capítulo:P  
Jinhos - Dri


	6. Pt2 The Phoenix

**Fic: Mais que Uma Conquista  
****Autora: Sabrina Potter (Drica)  
Contato: drica underline radcliffe arroba yahoo ponto com ponto br**

Capítulo IV – Parte II 

**Finalmente, a confirmação.  
Por Luna Lovegood para o The Phoenix as 23:39**

_Nunca, em toda a minha vida, fiquei tão orgulhosa da escolha da minha profissão.  
Porque hoje, caros estudantes de Hogwarts, eu, Luna Lovegood, tenho o prazer de informá-los que, depois de exatamente 7 anos na espera de uma confirmação, finalmente, a temos.  
Harry James Potter finalmente teve o seu coração laçado por ninguém mais, ninguém menos, do que Hermione Jane Granger. Sim, a tão chamada, "melhor amiga". _

Há alguns anos atrás, uma jornalista conceituada do Profeta Diário, Rita Skeeter, levantou a suspeita de que os dois sustentariam um affair. É claro que, nossos dois colegas, fizeram questão de negar tal possibilidade, afirmando que sua relação não era nada mais do que platônica.  
Bem, certamente as coisas mudam e eles são a prova viva disso.  
Agora, vocês devem estar se perguntando como conseguimos essa informação e se ela é verdade, e por isso, pensando em como nosso público poderia reagir depois de tal revelação, a equipe do The Phoenix, além de colher depoimentos de algumas pessoas presentes na primeira aparição dos dois como um casal , conseguimos também com nosso querido Colin Creevey, algumas fotos que vocês podem conferir logo abaixo.

_"Foi certamente um choque. Você sabe, Hermione sempre pareceu ser muito certinha...muito ocupada para esse tipo de coisa, e então, de repente... Sinceramente, acho que eles vem com essa...coisa...desde o quarto ano.", disse Lilá Brown, colega de quarto de Hermione Granger. _

Outra das amigas intimas de Hermione, acrescentou, ainda visivelmente chocada com a revelação.

_"Eu sempre pensei que ela era lésbica por que ela nunca comentou nada sobre essas coisas com a gente por mais que tentássemos, e foram inúmeras tentativas. Mas bem, agora, depois daquela cena", a estudante fez uma pausa, seus pêlos do braço e nuca arrepiando-se, "não há mais dúvida. Hermione é mais mulher até mesmo do que nós." Concluiu Parvati Patil, emocionada.  
__  
A cena (foto à esquerda) mencionada pela senhorita Patil que surpreendeu todos nós, ocorreu na aula de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas, quando o casal parecia estar trocando carícias por debaixo da mesa sem se incomodar com a presença de outras pessoas.  
__  
E que caricias!_

_"Eu não os culpo. Seja lá o que há entre os dois, na minha opinião, deve ser muito forte para não poderem esperar para ficarem sozinhos... Hermione estava disposta a evitá-lo, mas não pôde, é claro, por que como eu disse antes o amor não pôde esperar, tem que ser vivido intensamente, ser impulsivo e..." _

Nota da Redação do The Phoenix: Por respeito a nossa leitora, senhorita Hannah About, que tão prontamente aceitou em nos responder algumas perguntas, não cortamos seu comentário, mas infelizmente, tivemos que reduzi-los. Avisamos para que a senhorita About, não fique ofendida com o pequeno corte.

_"Wow! Wow! Wow!", exclamou Dino Thomas ao sair da sala, surpreso._

_"Ele quis dizer: Vai, Harry! O cara ganhou nosso respeito!", esclareceu Simas logo atrás do amigo. _

A primeira namorada de Harry Potter, Cho Chang, ex-apanhadora do time da Corvinal, fez questão de falar conosco por telefone.

_"Enquanto eu namorava com Harry, eu pude notar que, Hermione sempre teve além de ciúmes dele, inveja de mim. Você acredita que a palavra censura por haverem crianças do primeiro ano lendo esta matéria teve coragem de chamá-lo para um encontro no dia dos Namorados mesmo sabendo que ele se encontraria comigo, a VERDADEIRA namorada dele?  
É evidente de que ela o quer há muito tempo, só louco para não ver e Harry...Bem, ele não sabe o que quer da vida...Onde já se viu deixar a própria namorada com a cara mais lavada do mundo para falar com a amante dentuça?", falou Chang por telefone, visivelmente desinformada de que Hermione Granger (ou Potter?) teve seus dentes corrigidos anos atrás pela Madame Pomfrey depois de um duelo com Draco Malfoy. _

Apesar de tudo, Chang afirmou não querer mau algum para com o casal, já que está feliz com seu atual namorado, Oliver Wood.

O Príncipe Sonserino, assim como Draco Malfoy exigiu ser chamado, deixou também sua declaração quanto a isso.

_"Até que pelo menos, a Granger teve o bom senso de escolher o Potter ao Weasley, por que todos sabem que ambos são feios, mas ao menos, ela ficou com o feio com dinheiro. É, talvez,ela não seja tão burra como parece...Mas eu tenho uma pergunta, quem traçou a sangue-ruim primeiro?"  
_

_Uma outra pessoa a perceber Os sinais antes do acontecimento que seria a confirmação para tudo, foi a nossa querida enfermeira, Madame Pomfrey (foto à direita, com um objeto não identificado por nossos jornalista, na cabeça). _

"Era tarde da noite quando eles apareceram aqui. A senhorita Granger apresentava uma torção no pé direito. Mas o que me chamou mais atenção, foi o fato do senhor Potter estar sem camisa quando a trouxe. Era uma das noites mais frias até agora.", disse Pomfrey.

Estranho?  
Talvez somente para alguns de vocês por que para mim, tudo está muito claro.  
Eu não acredito que preciso dizer mais alguma coisa a respeito. _Tirem suas próprias conclusões do que leram aqui, se tiverem dúvidas, procurem seus amigos, e eles iram confirmar. _

_A única coisa que preciso deixar clara como jornalista e estudante é que, este artigo não teve o intuito de deixar, em hipótese alguma, o casal envergonhado ou parecido.  
Muito pelo contrario, além de sermos responsáveis de atualizar nossos colegas de escola, queremos dar também, a vocês dois, nosso total apoio, pois como podem ver, muitos dos estudantes estão a favor do seu romance e que fazem votos para que sejam muito felizes juntos.  
__Encarem tudo pelo lado bom, agora, não há mais motivos de se esconderem atrás de uma relação totalmente, indiscutivelmente "platônica"._

"Hmm...Hermione?" Chamou Ron sua voz quase sumindo de medo.

"Sim, Ronald?"

Ron fez uma pausa antes de continuar a falar. Hermione quase nunca o chamava de Ronald a não ser que estivesse muito brava e não precisava ser necessariamente com ele para chamá-lo assim.

Ele respirou fundo. Seja o que Merlim quiser.

"O que exatamente você está fazendo?" Ele perguntou, afastando um pouco a cadeira da mesa, para que tivesse espaço, caso precisasse correr.

"O que eu estou fazendo? O que você pensa que eu estou fazendo?" Mione perguntou sem desviar os olhos do jornal, na sua mão um marcador de texto, com o qual vinha ressaltando, desde o inicio as partes mais importantes.

"Bem...er...marcando trechos...mas...er...hmm...pra quê, exatamente?" Perguntou escolhendo as melhores palavras.

"Você leu esse texto, Ronald Weasley?" Perguntou seus olhos se encontrando com o do ruivo pela primeira vez naquela manhã.

Ron encolheu-se um pouco na cadeira e assentiu com a cabeça, incerto se realmente deveria responder.

"Ah, que bom. Agora, me diz, o que isso te passa a impressão?" Voltou a questionar, mas dessa vez, não esperou resposta. "De que eu sou uma Scarlet Woman, Ronald! E você sabe o pior? Eu tinha pedido a essa...essa desnaturada, sem noção, falsa, mentirosa, ridícula da Luna entre outras coisas que eu não sou permitida a falar aqui, para mandar um edição desse mesmo jornal para a minha família! Para a MINHA FAMILIA, RON! Agora, imagina a reação da minha mãe e do meu pai ao saber que eu estava...", ela parou, respirando fundo, seus olhos parando em uma dos trechos marcados – "trocando caricias por debaixo da mesa!."

Ron não conseguiu dizer uma única palavra, seu corpo tremendo descontroladamente, em uma tentativa de não rir da cara e das coisas que Hermione falava, mas sabendo da gravidade da situação e o que isso poderia significar caso o fizesse, continuou na mesma posição que antes, pedindo mentalmente para que Hermione não percebesse que seus olhos estavam começando a lagrimejar e sua boca tremendo.  
Foi, então que, de repente, uma pergunta surgiu, confundindo-o e felizmente, terminando com a vontade de rir.

"Hum...Hermione? Por que você queria que seus pais recebessem o jornal se teria essa matéria?"

Mione fechou os olhos com força assim como seus punhos, enquanto de seus lábios escapou um som de pura frustração.

_"Coisa errada a se dizer",_ pensou Ron, afastando-se novamente da amiga.

"Você acha realmente que, eu, Hermione Granger, seria capaz de pedir para que mandassem essa...essa...uma coisa dessas pra minha casa, se eu soubesse que o assunto principal seria eu sendo que agora, em uma versão de, 'Eu não consigo controlar meus hormônios, vamos pra primeira sala vazia por que eu te quero agora, Harry...yeah...aaaahhh..?'" Perguntou, seu tom de voz crescendo cada vez mais e mais a cada palavra assim com seu ódio e sem perceber, terminando a frase fingindo um orgasmo.

"Hmm...er...Hermione, você não está falando de mim, está?"

Ron correu pra colocar sua mão sobre sua boca para evitar o riso enquanto Hermione parecia ter acabado de dar, novamente de frente com um basilisco, pois assim que ouviu a voz de Harry logo atrás dela, pulou na cadeira, rígida, a boca aberta como se estivesse esquecido de emitir algum som enquanto gritava, e nos olhos castanhos claros, lágrimas começavam a se formar.

_"Burra, burra, burra, burra, burra...por que eu tenho que fazer essas coisas?"  
_

Lentamente, ela levantou o dedo indicador para perto do rosto, e murmurou sem se atrever a virar-se e encarar Harry:

"Acredite em mim, há uma explicação lógica para tudo isso." Disse respirando fundo, pedindo mentalmente para que ele pudesse entendê-la.

_É, definitivamente, isso seria muito difícil, pensou. _

_Como é que Harry poderia entender o fato de que sua melhor amiga acabara de fingir um orgasmo, em uma das partes mais visitadas da escola e o pior, mencionando-o como o motivo de tanta...hmm...empolgação!  
Ela, Hermione, pelo menos não poderia pensar em como poderia ser sua reação caso um de seus amigos estivesse encenando algo tão pessoal como aquilo...pior, com o nome dela no meio! Se bem que, Hermione repensou, homens não sabiam fingir orgamos. Um ponto para as mulheres! UH-HU! Pensou, com um sorriso bobo no rosto.  
_

_Hmmm...Harry e Ron estão me olhando...hmm...por que eles estão com essa cara estranha? Eu riria, mas alguma coisa me diz pra não fazer isso...Será que eles...Oh,mer...shit! Shit é mais bonito, é menos ofensivo. Se corrigiu. Shit! Shit! Shit! Eles estão pensando que eu pensei (hmmm...sempre me confundo com essas coisas ¬¬), mas então, como eu estava pensando, eles estão pensando que eu pensei que a piada que eu fiz, era engraçada. Hunph...saiu!  
É melhor eu apagar esse sorriso do meu rosto._

_Ok. Sorriso apagado. Eles estão que eu sou doida.  
Shit (juro que é o ultimo consciência)! _

Por que ela tinha que fazer essas coisas? Sem falar no pequeno ocorrido do dia anterior durante uma de suas aulas...É, aquela tinha sido uma surpresa até mesmo para ela. Sinceramente, nem ao menos tinha conhecimento de que em seu vocabulário havia lugar para as palavras "transa" e "orgasmo" já que, só ao pensar em tal, seu rosto pegava fogo.  
Hermione ergueu a sobrancelha.

Desde quando, em sua mente conturbada, Harry era associado àquelas palavras?  
_Hmm...isso não vai levar a um lugar bom,_ pensou, segurando sua cabeça com a mão, olhando para um ponto fixo na parede quase como se procurasse uma resposta.  
Ela já tinha, é claro, pensado sobre filhos e sabia de onde eles vinham e como eles vinham.

Na verdade, tinha até um desenho de como seus filhos seriam com o monitor da corvinal, mas nem mesmo com ele chegara a tão fundo ... hmm...é...muito, muito errado...ok, ainda tinha tempo para tentar.  
Hermione abriu mais um sorriso, murmurando para si, muito baixo:

"Casamento Guilherme Transa Orgasmo Bebês Família feliz".

Ela repetiu o mesmo ritual umas 3 vezes, agora por cima do semblante de concentração, uma ruga de preocupação e curiosidade...E se ela fizesse o teste?É, só um teste...

"Casamento Harry Transa Orgasmos múltiplos Transa Orgasmos múltiplos Transa Orgasmos múltiplos Transa Orgasmos múltiplos Bebês Família imensamente feliz"

Franziu a testa. Era sua impressão ou sua mente acabara de lhe pregar uma peça? Por que o som de Harry parecia soar melhor do que Guilherme? É, deve ser por que Guilherme tem muitas letras, tentou se convencer, virando-se para Harry e Ron. Nenhum grande acontecimento até aí.

Oh,shit.

"Eu não disse nada muito alto, disse?" Perguntou Hermione.

Todos os dois negaram com a cabeça.  
_Deus é uma mulher_, pensou Hermione, mandando aos dois um sorriso amarelo, só de pensar em como sua mente tinha desviado do assunto.

"E então, não vai me explicar?"  
"O que você tinha perguntado?". Se fez de desentendida.  
"Era de mim que você estava falando... você sabe...", ele chegou perto de sua orelha "...os bem...os orgamos..."

_Ai meu Merlin! Ele ouviu! __Ok, esqueça tudo. Deus é gay!  
_  
Mione olhou para a direita e então, para a esquerda, tentando calcular mentalmente qual era a saída mais próxima.

"Quando eu cheguei aqui...na biblioteca."

_Ah-Rá! Esquece tudo de novo. Deus é realmente mulher! Desculpe por duvidar!  
_  
"Oh sim! Agora, eu me lembro. Bem sim...quer dizer, não e sim. Hmm...eu estava falando de você, mas não que eu fosse fazer aquilo, sabe? Onde já se viu! Te levar par uma sala vazia, te jogar na mesa do professor, tirar sua roupa e fazer você-sabe-o-que..." disse, consciente de que atingira a cor do cabelo dos Weasley. "Na verdade, eu nem sei se eu tenho tanta força assim...só se você fizesse isso, por que eu realmente,não tenho força pra te carregar, sabe... músculos pesam e bem, você tem muitos" acrescentou depois de pensar mais um pouco. "Ainda mais ficar por aí falando 'oh Harry...não pare...eu to quase chegando...' " Disse sem perceber que algumas das pessoas na biblioteca tinham se virado para olhá-los.

Quando notou o vermelho aparecendo nas bochechas de Harry continuou, pegando as mãos dele nas suas, preocupada.  
Ele tinha entendido tudo errado.

"Harry, não precisa ficar assim. Quando eu coloquei o "quase" é por que bem, desde que a pessoa não chegou lá, ela está a caminho, quase é apropriado... não é que eu não ache que você não seja capaz de proporcionar tal prazer a uma mulher...Não! Nunca!", disse soltando uma risadinha nervosa. "Deus! Acho que só o seu olhar I'm-too-sexy mesmo sem intenção mata uma garota, e os músculos...quer dizer...não que eu ache, é claro, acontece que as garotas estavam falando isso no outro dia, então, eu só estou repetindo o que elas disseram, já que elas tem mais experiência no assunto e eu confio nelas e em seu julgamento...", disse após pensar um pouco mais. "Pelo menos, confiava até a Parvati me chamar de lésbica...aquela...bitch!".

Abaixando a voz, continuou:

"Não que eu não concorde... você é bem..." Deus. Ela estava falando de seu melhor amigo, é, era melhor não concordar. Todos sabem que cruzar a linha entre amizade e amor era perigoso, até usar a palavra atração em uma amizade era um sacrilégio. Ela tinha que melhorar aquilo agora mesmo. "Quer dizer, eu não concordo... eu não tenho um piripaque desses por causa de você...afinal, você é meu melhor amigo. Não é?"

_Depois dessa, ele vai falar que não._ Pensou, aflita._Era só sua impressão ou não estava chegando a lugar nenhum?_

"Hermione, se isso não é piripaque, eu não sei o que é", comentou Ron.

Controlando-se, virou para o ruivinho.

"Ron, cala a boca." Pediu antes de virar para Harry, vermelho. " Harry, realmente, me desculpe, era só uma brincadeira...eu falei aquilo no meu modo mais sarcástico, só isso, ok? Esquece." Falou Mione voltando frustrada para o pergaminho a sua frente.

"A propósito, Harry, já que estamos em assuntos tão...", Ron não terminou ao ver o rosto de Hermione. "Bem, o que eu quero saber é, já leu o jornal?" Perguntou com uma pitada de malicia em sua voz.

"Não. Por que?"

Hermione nem ao menos se deu ao trabalho de responder, na verdade, não tinha a mínima vontade de responder, por isso voltou para seu pergaminho que jazia esquecido enquanto Ron se encarregava de passar o jornal que antes ela estivera marcando, para o amigo.

Pela rapidez com que Harry caiu da cadeira, batendo com força no chão, Hermione teve certeza, além de não ter noção do que falavam sobre os dois como ela já esperava, ele só tinha lido as partes marcadas por ela, essas eram com certeza, as piores de todo o artigo.

**Nota da Autora: **Muito obrigada a Irene que me leu essa segunda parte, me ajudou com minhas escolhas e também escolheu o nome do jornal de Hogwarts, The Phoenix (A Fênix, em português).  
- Scarlet Woman - na tradução seria Mulher Escarlate, ou seja, uma mulher não lá muito digna. Uma prostituda, assim por dizer.

Escarlate vem de que, na época, quando uma mulher traia ou saia com muitos homens, ela tinha uma letra A em um tom escarlate (duh) presa na roupa, sobre o peito, para que todos soubessem que tipo de mulher era, e assim, ser desprezada por todos.  
Resumindo, mulher escarlate - não é digna de respeito. Isso faz muitos anos, décadas, séculos...  
Hoje, não há casos assim, Graças a Deus, são poucos aqueles que se lembram do termo e o usam.  
Para esclarecer, nem sempre as mulheres que eram acusadas de tal coisa tinham realmente feito alguma dessas coisas, se tornando uma meretriz ou infiel, mas na verdade, eram contrarias ao que viviam, exigindo respeito e querendo se igualar ao homem na sociedade enquanto esta não aceitava isso, a mulher era submissa ao homem, no matter what...  
Quem puder, veja o filme A Letra Escarlate.


	7. Stand By Me Pt1

_**Nome:** Mais que uma conquista  
**Autora:** Sabrina Potter conhecida também como A Doida, A Maravilhosa ou simplesmente, Dri.  
**Disclaimer: **Oh, imagina só, meu nome não é JK Rowling. ¬¬' Então, oh, não é meu!_

**_Capítulo V – Stand by me parte 1_**

(Ela)

Dizem que música sempre te anima. Ok, isso foi exagero meu..._quase_ sempre te anima. Mesmo quando você brigou com o namorado, engordou 12 quilos, seu cabelo está uma merda e ARGH! Sua tentativa de parar de falar palavração simplesmente foi por água abaixo. Felizmente quem perdeu o namorado foi a Parvati e quem engordou 12 quilos foi a Hannah About! Você ficaria impressionado como as coisas correm dentro de Hogwarts.

Feliz com a desgraça alheia? NUNCA! Se alguém estivesse me vendo agora, se depararia com meu sorriso diabólico. Eu me sinto tão bem como a má e sexy ataque de tosse Slytherin. Diários vêem? Digo, diários mágicos? Hum...esse é um efeito colateral do meu lado Slytherin. Ignore-o. Mas voltando...

Lembre-se: Elas contribuíram pro meu dia ser miserável antes de Elvis (Sim!O REI NÃO MORREU!) me salvar em sua limusine feita de chocolate branco com biscoito crocrante.

Eu ficaria mais feliz, se eu não tivesse esse forte pressentimento - que eu acabei de notar que não é um pressentimento, mas pura certeza -, de que algo muito, muito ruim vai acontecer. São nessas horas que paro para refletir. Será que aquele chocolate, minhas pantufas e meus pijamas valem tanto assim agora? OBS: Olhar tipo Calton Banks do Um maluco no pedaço aqui.

Nota adicional só para caso de dúvidas: Eu sou doida sim, algum problema com isso?

Hum..._TALVEZ_, não valha tanto assim. Mas o peitoral do Harry...Ok, ok, ok! Eu tenho que parar com esses pensamentos indecentes! Agora eu estou agindo como uma garota que "troca caricias" debaixo da mesa durante aula. Preste atenção na palavra sublinhada! Se todos não estivessem cegos (e se o rumor sobre o Draco Malfoy ser gay ainda fosse forte o suficiente), eles saberiam que eu nunca faria algo assim! Hum...quer dizer, eu quero deixar de ser virgem algum dia e sei que alguém lá em cima, gosta o suficiente de mim para não me deixar morrer seca, então, conseqüentemente, eu vou passar por esse estágio, mas...DURANTE A AULA? Como as pessoas podem chegar a esse ponto! Eu sou Hermione Granger e não Pansy Parkson ou Cho Chang (sim...eu tenho remorsos. Me crucifiquem!)!

Isso nos leva a outro momento de reflexão, caderninho de anotação muito, muito útil para desabafos: Onde o mundo vai parar? Ou foi...nem sei mais em que tempo conjugar os verbos.

Mas tudo bem. Eu sou uma pessoa racional, acredito que a esperança é a última que morre. Nada pode ficar pior.

**1° Lei de Murphy do dia: Se alguma coisa pode dar errado, dará. E mais, dará errado da pior maneira, no pior momento e de modo que cause o maior dano possível.**

Não é como se eu tivesse acordado, tido esse pequeno momento de reflexão caderninho de anotações e Hermione, Hermione e caderninho de anotação e, é claro, eu pensasse que eu sairia do meu quarto com um conjuntinho básico preto de couro com direito a bota e óculos, cabelo voando perfeitamente atrás de mim e um belo sorriso no rosto com as pessoas indo todas "Ah" e eu incrivelmente sexy. Se você imaginou isso, definitivamente merece um rolar de olhos.

Rá! Se eu tivesse imaginado isso, eu estaria entrando em uma profunda depressão agora, mas eu pelo menos esperava uma recepção nem tão calorosa assim. Não se preocupe. Isso irá acontecer no dia que o conjuntinho básico preto de couro entrar em mim, a bota não sufocar meus pés e eu conseguir andar de óculos escuro sem bater em uma pilastra.

- Hum...Oi? – Essa seria a coisa certa a se dizer se você estivesse em um encontro com uma pessoa da Internet OU – e somente - SE você estivesse prestes a paquerar alguém, mas quando você está na frente dos seus colegas de dormitório e mais uns 30 alunos que você nunca viu na vida e provavelmente vai passar na rua e pensar "hum...conheço de algum lugar" e então, continuar mais uns 5 minutos até chegar a conclusão que é o filho do açougueiro, o que nos leva a pergunta "como?" se o açougueiro é gay...pra você ver até que ponto a insignificância das pessoas chega...Hum...isso não faz sentido, mas tudo bem, do que eu falava? Ah sim! Fazer isso não é lá o que se possa dizer de _"Meu deus, que coisa ótima!"._ Você não ganha um prêmio do Oscar ou um Nobel por ser morta no seu salão comunal.

Uns olhares furiosos, uns murmurinhos, uns rosnados...Nada que você não veja no seu dia-a-dia.

Não perdendo a chance, eu visto NOTA: mentalmente meu conjunto empresarial azul bebê, com um óculos Dumbledore-ish e, no fundo da minha cabeça diabólica, falo para uma câmera que:

_"Opção A do que realmente poderia ser um desastre:  
Harry Potter Fã Club Junior – Saia de Perto Dele Agora caindo em cima de você enquanto está em uma escada. Exatamente 20 degraus, escada a baixo.  
Opção B:  
Ginevra Weasley com a força de todo o fã clube. Você sabe, toda aquela coisa de primeira mulher de sete irmãos, blábláblá.   
Opção C:  
Em qualquer uma dessas situações estar usando salto alto."  
_  
Em todas as opções eu não sou a Miss Simpatia, o que me leva a um trágico fim.  
Minha saída também não foi espetacular. Eu alguma vez disse como fico mal quando as pessoas estão olhando pra mim? Melhor, falando descaradamente de mim. UMA GAROTA ROSNOU PARA MIM! Quantos de vocês já tiveram alguém rosnando pra você! Isso não é normal. Não é mesmo. Não mesmo, mesmo, mesmo.

Mas eu vou sobreviver.

Eu posso até ouvir longe, longe, looooonge a música. Eu já falei da trilha sonora da minha vida? Bem...agora tem I'll survive nela...

_Did you think I'd crumble, did you think I'd lay down and die, Oh no not I, I will survive…_

_  
_Mas todos sabem que isso é bom demais pra ser verdade. Principalmente, quando se trata de mim.

**2° Lei de Murphy do dia: Errar é humano. Perdoar não é a política da empresa.**

Eu falei que eu...odeio a Luna? Odeio! Odeio! Odeio! Ufa...Bem mais calma.

_"Como esperado, nem todos reagiram da maneira esperada com as últimas notícias.  
Não podemos, no entanto, nos responsabilizar pelos atos irresponsáveis dos alunos deste recinto..''_

Quanto tempo ela demorou achando a palavra "recinto" no dicionário?  
_  
''... Minha profissão, como já disse e me vejo obrigada a repetir várias vezes é, dar informações aos meus leitores. Fatos verídicos. Aconselho que, da próxima vez – talvez, não haver "próxima vez" seria um bom inicio -, as pessoas sejam mais cuidadosas ao dar suas demonstrações de amor."  
_  
O mundo é feito de traidores! Traidores! Traidores!  
Como ela...ousa...Hunph! Em pensar que eu tenho que entrar no Salão Principal.  
**  
3° Lei de Murphy do dia: Um atalho é sempre a distância mais longa entre dois pontos.**

Não é possível que você conheça um castelo Rá! Quantas pessoas já te disseram que conhecem um castelo? desde seus 11 anos e ainda assim a) você consiga se perder b) descubra – em um momento inoportuno – que não há atalhos o suficiente e que c) por acaso mais de 48 pessoas – foi aí que eu perdi as contas - escolheram os mesmo atalhos que você em uma manhã infeliz.

Mas é claro que sempre devemos lembrar os lados bons das coisas, se é que isso é possível em uma hora dessas: você não perdeu o café da manhã que todos sabem ser a refeição mais importante do dia como diz minha boa e velha mãe...

**4° Lei de Murphy do dia: Acontecimentos infelizes sempre ocorrem em série.**

Boa e velha mãe...

RÁ!

Boa e velha...uhun...claro...corretíssimo para não dizer o contrário!

Velha, tudo bem.

Mas boa...nada, nada de boa. ¬¬'

Se eu por acaso me jogasse da Torre de Astronomia, será que teria alguma manchete legal seguido de um texto bom e emocionante, algo que me valorizasse...do tipo "Perdemos uma grande amiga e, e alguma coisa, hoje, por favor, um minuto de silêncio ..."?

Nhai... Não.

_Ponto de vista de Hogwarts  
_  
**"Nunca em toda minha vida, Hermione Jane Granger, fiquei tão decepcionada",** soou a voz da senhora Granger pelo Salão Principal.  
"Como você se atreve a fazer algo assim comigo e com sua mãe? Nunca a vi tão decepcionada...Onde está sua dignidade?" interrompeu a voz fria do sr Granger.  
**"...Embaixo da mesa? Durante uma aula? Minha filha, que o garoto é charmoso, até eu já percebi,mas você não podia esperar um pouco? Seu pai está..."  
**"Furioso. É assim que eu me sinto, Hermione! Como você pode? Meu primeiro pensamento foi..."

Hermione prendeu a respiração. Esperando pelo pior.

**"tirá-la da escola! Era o que o seu pai queria se não fosse..."  
**"Pela sua mãe."

**"Mas eu sei o que é melhor, por isso, preste atenção..."** A voz de Anne mais fria do que Hermione tinha ouvido em todos os seus anos de vida.  
"Só uma vez, ouviu bem? Só uma vez..."  
**"vou te alertar."  
**"Afaste-se..." Mandou Antony.  
**"Imediatamente"** A voz da senhora Granger voltou a destacar-se.  
_"De Harry Potter e Ronald Weasley"_ Os dois berraram de uma vez só. O som de jornais sendo revirados atrás dela.  
"Será tolerado... esse tipo de comportamento...não é para um Granger!"

**"Há uma vida toda planejada para a senhorita e não deixaremos uma adolescente que..."**

"Troca caricias em uma demonstração tão...tão...tão...qual a palavra, amor?", perguntou o senhor Granger.

**"Tão desnecessária, precoce."  
**"De...de carinho não...De...Anne, por favor..."  
**"INDECENCIA!"**

"Nada irá por água baixo...nada será em vão!"

"**Se isso é por causa da nossa agenda para você, querida, que você virou tão rebelde, fale conosco",** disse a mãe de Hermione, sua voz mais calma do que antes.

"Eu sempre pensei que..."  
**"Aos 20, quem sabe, você tenha uma casa."  
**"Aos 20 e meio seja uma jornalista, médica ou professora conceituada..."  
**"Pausa aos 25 para algum possível futuro marido..."  
**"Aos 27 um casamento é uma boa escolha, querida."  
**"Com 28 anos uma filha."  
**"Aos 32 um filho..."  
**"Aos 35 uma viagem para ascender a chama do amor..."** – Hermione falou junto com os berradores de seus pais, em um tom cansado.

- O que? Eu sei disso desde que eu tenho 8 anos! – Disse, olhando para Harry e Ron e então, voltando-se para os dois berradores.

."eu tenho 8 anos." choro da mpais delho..."  
"Aos 35 uma viagem para ascender a chama do amor..."  
"Eu sinceramente gostaria que você", a voz do pai de Hermione se perdeu em meio aos soluços de Anne Granger:  
**"Se meus pais tivessem feito o mesmo por mim. Mas voltemos a você..."**

Mer...Nada de palavrões! Se controle. Quase no fim.

É só respirar...respirar...respirar...

"Hermione Jane Granger..."

Hermione voltou a prender a respiração.

OK. Agora podia: Merda!

**"Gostou do cartão querida? Bem bonitinho, não? Comprei outros desses vermelhinhos extras..."**

- Mamãe sempre foi mais legal.

Hermione congelou.

Era impressão ou sua mãe acabara de dizer que havia mais daqueles em casa? Cartões vermelhos são berradores!

"Não me decepcione desta maneira. Irei..."

**"Eu falei para o senhor da loja de cartões que você gostava de vermelho – cor do seu_ alojamento_ aí, não? - e eu falei brevemente, é claro, do assunto que iríamos tratar. Ele disse que você certamente iria..."  
**"Lembrar disso para sempre."

**"Homem engraçado, não? E também..."  
**"O dia em que minha pequena filha, caiu nas garras do..."  
**"Estranhoooooo..."  
**"Harry Potter"

**"Se você olhar por um lado, assim, de perfil...ele não era tão..."  
**"Bom como parecia. O diabo em pele de cordeiro, acho que é isso."  
**"Tão assustador."**

"Saber que nossos filhos estão largados em um mundo assim.", lamentou o senhor Granger.  
**"Bem, amor, é melhor eu parar por aqui.Seu pai está um quanto tanto deprimido. Alimente-se bem..."  
**"Escove os dentes antes de dormir"  
**"Meninos bonitos vem e vão..."  
**  
Harry olhou para Hermione.

- Hum...Lembre de agradecer sua mãe quando ela passar por aqui.

Hermione murmurou alguma coisa enquanto batia com a cabeça na mesa em resposta.

"Eu conheço esse tipo..."

**"Eles vem, te iludem, falam que você é única e como estão perdidamente apaixonados por você. E então, eles se vão..."**

"Eu era um deles", ele falou

**"Charmosos. Olhos misteriosos, quase sedutores. Bons de lábia..."  
**"Sua mãe apareceu grávida logo depois que nos formamos."

**"Eu sei como é estar por perto de um desses garotos, querida. Eu já fui jovem. E que sei pai não me ouça, mas eu não te culpo pelo o que você fez..."  
**"Só Deus e sua mãe sabíamos o que fazíamos..."

**"O que você tem que ter em mente é:"  
**"Sua família sempre vai te amar."  
**"Já falei que eles vem e vão? Pois bem...eles vem e vão."**

"Há mais a perder do que você pensa..."  
**"Nossa confiança, sua dignidade...sua virgindade, pelo amor de Deus, Hermione!"**

Hermione pegou o garfo, olhando-o tentadoramente. Uma garfada rápida e precisa e lá estaria ela fazendo uma visita um pouco adiantada a São Pedro. Uma vida curta, sem mais momentos embaraçosos.Ela _quase_ sorriu ao pensamento.

**  
**"E esperamos...que isso JAMAIS não se repita."  
**"Até os 27 anos, é claro,quando você deve estar casada..."**

Hermione levantou a cabeça da mesa, olhando de um lado pro outro, em rápida reflexão, seus olhos, no entanto,pousando sobre Lilá e Parvati que tinham suas mãos tampando a boca e olhos esbugalhados. Era do conhecimento de todos ali o que elas estavam pensando: "Hermione,coitadinha, privada até os 27 anos das coisas boas da vida..." depois seguido de um rápido "se ela já não fez nada com Harry Potter, é claro" já que sorrisos marotos brotaram no rosto das duas que se ajeitaram confortavelmente na cadeira, voltando a atenção pro berrador.

Não distante dali, Ron trocou um olhar com Harry, resumindo todos os seus pensamentos antes de se virar para Hermione e encontrá-la murmurando (Lilá...matar...Parvati...) algo enquanto batia com a cabeça na mesa.

"Fique feliz por falarmos tudo isso agora..."

**"Poderíamos ter sido como os pais daquela menina do 207 e ir berrar na porta da sua escola..."**

Hermione levantou a cabeça, a sobrancelha erguida. Um sorriso irônico saindo por entre seus lábios antes de murmurar, amarga:

- Vocês fizeram pior. Obrigada.

**  
**"Só fazemos o bem para você.."

**"E um dia, quando você tiver seus filhos, você vai entender."**

_A tão famosa frase. Bleh._

"Eu mandaria beijos se não tivesse decepcionado com você, Hermione," disse o senhor Granger.

**"Seu pai manda beijos e abraços para você."  
**"O recado está dado"  
**"Eu te amo,querida. Espero que não tenha sido tão dura. Eu não queria isso. Cuide-se."**

- Bem, poderia ser pior. – Falou Ron terminando de mastigar o pedaço de panquecas que havia se esquecido desde o inicio dos berradores, dando palmadinhas nas costas de Hermione.

Hermione nada fez além de ver dois berradores explodirem no ar e formarem um pequeno montinho de cinzas a sua frente, fazendo uma pequena anotação no fundo de sua mente de lembrar, na próxima carta aos seus pais, de mencionar que já não gostava tanto de vermelho assim.

**5° Lei de Murphy do Dia **só pra ter certeza de que ninguém esqueceu**Se alguma coisa pode dar errado, dará. E mais, dará errado da pior maneira, no pior momento e de modo que cause o maior dano possível.  
**

Acrescentado por Hermione Granger por achar que não contém informação o suficiente: Se não der no mesmo dia, vai dar no dia seguinte e assim nos dias ao decorrer dele. Não corra, não grite, não entre em pânico. Tudo vai se tornar uma merda de qualquer maneira. Qualquer maneira mesmo. Nada vai melhorar. Por pura precaução, escreva seu testamento.

Observação: Privar-se de falar palavrão foi provado pela história dessa atualmente deprimida adolescente ser impossível.

_------------------------_

_  
__  
**Nota da autora:**_

Bem, então...demorou mais do que o esperado. E o melhor, eu demorei tanto com um capitulo que eu já tinha escrito desde de antes do inicio do ano. Se eu gostei dele? Não, mas vou atualizar mesmo assim. Eu já falei como eu sou confusa? Hum...bem, eu sou.  
Bem, leiam, opinem... Desculpa pela demora. Obrigada a Irene por quem eu sempre passo a fic antes de qualquer coisa. Alguém notou que tem um parte 1 lá em cima? Então, apesar de ser a primeira parte e estar escrita desde sei lá quando, não quer dizer que a segunda parte esteja escrita. Essa foi uma das poucas coisas que eu recuperei do meu computador por estar num CD.  
E uma das piores coisas que poderia ter acontecido nessa fic, foi eu ter perdido meu histórico com a Irene onde tinha as coisas planejadas da fic! O.o

Apesar do meu comum, "se não lerem, eu não escrevo" eu desisti dele. Até por que, uma fic não é feita pelo n° de reviews, mas pelo trabalho do autor. Então...

Ok, isso é pura mentira, mas valeu a minha tentativa.


End file.
